The Glee Project - Blake & Michael
by turnmeon2012
Summary: This is a fic about Blake and Michael from The Glee Project season 2. There was no option for it so I put it in the Glee section since they are related. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction! I do not know Blake or Michael or any other real person named in this fanfiction. I do not own The Glee Project nor the characters from it and I do not profit from this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a long and hard day of shooting today. Everyone was beat and just wanted to go to sleep. The girls headed up to their dorm and the three guys stayed on the couch with the sweat of the day still dripping down their faces.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and checked Abrahams ankle. It was okay and she rubbed some Icy Hot on it and wrapped it tightly. The relief Abraham felt put him in a sort of trance like state that he quickly fell asleep.

Blake and Michael were sitting on the couch too, too tired to move. The nurse left and Abraham was still passed out on the couch.

"I'm so tired." says Michael

"Yeah me too, and I can't feel my arms" adds Blake.

They had just come back from "The Eye of the Tiger" music video shoot and were really exhausted. Abraham was passed out on the couch and the girls were in their dorm, probably passed out of exhaustion too.

Blake tried to get up but his arms and abdomen where in shock from the 30 plus takes he did. Michael's ankles were killing him from all the jumping and he had a bruise from when the jump rope hit his leg.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed, I'll see you later." Blake says.

Blake uses all the strength he has left to get up and head to the bathroom. Blake's arms are so sore that he has a hard time taking off his shirt. Once it's off he kicks off his sneakers and pulls down his sweatpants and underwear at the same time. He then goes in the shower and turns on the water. He is hit by drops of cold water that reminds him of the day he was slushied in the face. But his body is so sore that the cold water feels good and he closes his eyes and lets the water bounce off of his warm sore body.

He hears someone open the bathroom door and it's Michael. He decided to take a shower too. He undressed and goes into the shower next to Blake's and turns the water on. He lets out a sigh of relief as he too feels the relief of the cold water that Blake is feeling. The only thing between them is a blurry glass wall.

Since they have been living together for a few weeks now, this was not the first time they have seen each other naked, (or as naked as one can be seen with the blurry glass in the way). They both shampooed and soaped up and dried off still inside their stall. Then they wrapped their towels around their waist and stepped out of the shower.

Water was still dripping down their chest and back. But they were too tired to dry off properly. They walked into the boy's dorm room and just collapsed on their own beds. They were still in their towels.

"Tenacity week has been the hardest week so far." whispers Blake.

"Yeah I felt like I did my best and if I go home that would suck." Michael whispers back.

"I think you'll be fine, don't worry about it." says Blake.

Michael gets up off the bed reaches for his clean boxers and puts them on under his towel and says,

"You're probably right."

Michael goes to check on Abraham who is still passed out on the couch. He tries to wake him but it's no use he is out cold. So Michael leaves him there and heads back to the room, but not before taking the Icy Hot the nurse left for Abraham.

As Michael was walking back into the boys dorm room Blake was putting his boxers on. Michael saw Blake's bare naked butt for about a second. Blake turns around and Michael quickly looks down at the Icy Hot in his hand and pretends to be reading the label.

"The nurse left us some Icy Hot this might help with the aches." says Michael as he tosses the Icy Hot to Blake.

But he tosses it a bit too high and Blake reaches for it. Blake catches it but the sudden stretch makes him feel a sharp pain on his shoulder.

"Ouch! I think I pulled something." Blake says.

"I'm sorry man, are you ok?" Michael asks.

"Yea I'll be fine, good thing I caught this I'm gonna need it." Blake says jokingly.

Blake squirts a large amount onto his hand and slowly starts massaging it on his shoulder. But his arms are still so sore that he can't really reach his shoulder properly to apply the Icy Hot.

"Here let me help you." Michael says.  
"Thanks man." Blake agrees.

Blake hands over the Icy Hot and lays down faced down on the bed. Michael squirts some Icy Hot onto his hand. Then he rubs both his hands together as he sits on the bed next to Blake.

He starts softly rubbing the Icy Hot onto Blake's shoulder. Blake welcomes the relief and just sinks into the bed as Michael continues to rub on the cream. Michael squirts some more onto his hand and continues massaging Blake's shoulder.

"That feels amazing." Blake sighs out.

Michael starts rubbing icy hot on the rest of Blake's upper back. Blake's hard body trembles as Michael continues to massage his back.

Michael begins to feel something he has never felt before. Blake's butt flashes through his mind and he looks at Blake's butt but he is wearing his boxers now. Michael squirts some more onto his hand but purposely drops some onto Blake's lower back. The cold cream causes Blake's body to shake.

"Oh sorry man my hands are slippery." says Michael.

"Its ok." answers Blake.

Michael continues to rub Blake's back and slowly starts reaching down his back. Inch my inch he spreads the Icy Hot down Blake's back. Now Blake's entire back is covered in Icy Hot, and Michael couldn't stop thinking of Blake's butt. He had never seen it before nor did he want to see it before. But now that he had seen it he wanted to see it again. He kept massaging Blake and moved his hands closer and closer to Blake's butt. Blake was enjoying every minute of it.

Michael reached down to touch Blake's butt, his hand hovered over it for a bit but he couldn't bring himself to touch it. He and Blake were close friends and this could potentially ruin their friendship. Michael could not understand why he was feeling this way. He has never had these feelings before, not for another guy.

Michaels hand was still hovering over Blake's butt when Blake raised his body up to get up and Michael's hand made contact with Blake's butt. Michael withdrew his hand immediately and jumped up off the bed and said

"Sorry man!"

"It's ok I should have warned you that I was getting up." Blake said.

Michael was red in the face. But for a brief second he got to touch it and it really turned him on.

"I'll do you now." says Blake.

"No I'm ok" Michael said as he shook his head.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Yeah I'm tired I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Michael answered.

"At least let me rub your ankles for you, otherwise you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Blake said.

Michael nodded and lied down on his bed facing up and Blake walked over to the foot of the bed where Michael's feet now laid. He sat down next to his feet and squirted some Icy Hot directly onto Michael's sore feet. The cold cream felt great on Michael feet. Blake began massaging the cream on Michael's feet. Blake's big hands felt amazing as if they were made to give massages.

Michael closed his eyes to enjoy the massage. Suddenly Blake's butt flashed into his mind again and he began to get hard. Michael was in his boxers and he knew Blake would easily see his erection so he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. But it was too late his erection was trying to burst out of his boxers like a volcano about to erupt. Blake saw it and Michael saw that Blake saw it. They both looked at each other for what seemed like forever. When suddenly Abraham comes walking in all drunk like, rubbing his eyes as he made his way towards his bed.

Blake gets up off of Michael's bed and lays down on his own.

"Somebody is going home tomorrow and it's not gonna be me, good night" Abraham says.

Abraham turns off the lights and then they all fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blake and Michael barely spoke to each other. Not because they were mad at each other but because of the awkward moment they had the previous night.

Abraham could not stop talking since he woke up. He complained about his ankle and said that he was not leaving no matter what. Blake and Michael just listened and occasionally made eye contact with each other but quickly looked away after a while.

Blake and Michael did their best to avoid each other for the rest of the day. When it was time for the bottom 3 to be selected everyone gathered in the usual place. Michael had struggled in the recording studio again this week and ended up in the bottom 3 along with Lily and Abraham. Lily was upset but took it as a challenge. Abraham on the other hand did not take it well.

Michael was unsure what was going on in his head. He thought maybe it was for the best if he went home. Blake was his best friend in the competition and now they were barely speaking to each other. Going home would be easier than competing with each other, and competing with each other would be a lot easier than admitting he had feeling for him.

"No!" he said out loud, he was over-thinking this just like he did everything else. So he got started rehearsing his song.

An hour later and three songs later they were back in the waiting room. The cheese lamp was glowing brightly as the Ryan was busy making his decision. Blake and Michael were still not talking but only because everyone else was gathered and this really wasn't something they wanted to discuss in front of everyone.

Abraham got up and walked into the room where Ryan was. Everyone was wondering why Abraham went back to talk to Ryan. Except for Michael his mind was busy thinking about how this might be his last day in the competition. His last day competing for a guest role on glee and his last day with Blake. Abraham walks back in and sits back down where he was sitting before he left.

A few minutes later Robert walks in and tells them that the list was up. They get up and the safe contenders wished the bottom 3 lots of luck and they give each other hugs as they normally did. When it was Blake's turn to hug Michael he did so without hesitating. Michael's embarrassing moment with Blake the night before was forgotten and all that mattered was this moment, their friendship, this hug. The hug that Michael never wanted to end because he felt safe in Blake's big arms. All the aches and pains were gone and so were his doubts.

Once their hug was over, Michael was sure of two things, he did not want to go home and that he did have feelings for Blake.

Abraham, Lily and Michael walked up to the call back list one by one. Michael's knees were shaking with every step he took. He closed his eyes and stood in front of the callback list hoping that when he opened his eyes he would not see his name at the bottom. Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was called back which meant another week in the competition, another week to prove that he could win, and another week to be with Blake.

That night they said good bye to Abraham. Blake and Michael were the only two guys left. They had the entire boy's dorm to themselves. Michael wanted to tell Blake he was falling for him, but the cameras were still rolling and he didn't want to say anything in front of everyone.

Once Abraham went home so did the cameramen and the girls went to their dorm to sleep. Blake and Michael went to their room and realized how empty it felt. It was just them two in a large room once shared with the other contenders. But the awkwardness between them filled the room and made it feel smaller.

Blake took off his shirt and pants since he slept in his boxers. Michael looked at Blake as he did so.

"Blake..." Michael started.

But he couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Michael, don't worry about what happened last night it happens to everybody. We have no control over it." Blake said in a gentle tone as to not make the situation more awkward than it already was.

"Yeah your right I'm sorry though" Michael replied, but he still wanted to tell him how he felt.

Michael wanted to tell Blake that he wanted him, he wanted him so bad, and it was driving him mad! But what if this was his chance to make things normal again. They could go back to just being normal friends. Michael knew deep down that he would rather be Blake's friend than just somebody that he used to know.

Michael was being Michael and was over-thinking everything yet again.

"Michael let's just pretend it never happened OK?" Blake asked.

"Yeah okay, friends?" Michael stretched out his right hand as he said this.

"Friends!" Blake reaches for Michael's hand and he shakes it firmly as he gives Michael a big smile.

Michael see's Blake's smile and his heart skipped a beat. That's when he gets the courage to pull Blake in and gives him a kiss right on the lips.

At that very moment Michael remembered the lyrics to the first song he sang for Ryan during his first time in the bottom 3.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blake pulled himself away from Michael. The kiss was so unexpected he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to say. But most importantly he didn't know how he felt about it.

Michael turned around and walked away. Blake wanted to stop him but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He just saw Michael looking back at him as he walked out the door.

Blake thought to himself only one other person in the world has ever made him feel this way before. It happened a few weeks back during adaptability week. It happened in this very competition, it happened with Nellie.

Blake and Nellie had struggled that week and were both in the bottom 6. They had to perform "I've Been Waiting For A Boy/Girl Like You" for Ryan as a duet. Blake and Nellie were just friends at this point, nothing more. They must have rehearsed the song about a hundred times. But the only feelings they had were nervous feelings.

It was their first time at risk of leaving the competition. But they had no intention of going home. They were up first; they introduced themselves and got into position. They were both so nervous. But they knew they had to sing. The music started and Blake started his verse. His knees were shaking but he kept on singing.

Once Nellie started to sing her verse it was as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them singing. Blake harmonized with Nellie and for the remainder of their performance it was just them, alone in that auditorium, alone on that stage.

No Robert judging them on their performance, no Ryan pretending not to be impressed, no Nikki listening for perfect pitch and no Zachary with a fan girl's expression on his face.

It was just Blake and Nellie until the song came to an end and Blake did something that they had not rehearsed. He kissed Nellie's forehead. That kiss made everything appear again. Ryberikkary (Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zachary) clapped.

That was the moment he felt something for Nellie. A strong overpowering feeling a feeling he thought he would never feel for another person ever again. But he did, he feels the exact same way about Michael!

Michael was in the kitchen just pacing back and forth. Thinking to himself how he just ruined his friendship with Blake. Feeling alone for the first time since the competition began. He just wanted to go home and forget everything that happened. But he knew deep down that that was not the answer. Running away won't change how he feels.

So in honor of tenacity week he decided to go back to the dorm and sort everything out with Blake. He walks in all tenaciously and to his surprise Blake was still standing in the same spot where he left him.

"Blake, look I'm..." Michael starts but is interrupted by Blake.

Blake grabs Michael by the neck of his shirt with both hands, just like he did in the Music video for "Everybody Hurts". Pushes him up against the wall and kisses him hard on the lips!

Ali may have one the homework assignment for tenacity week. But Blake and Michael get extra credit for tenaciously going for what they want.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael was still against the wall being kissed by Blake. He was not expecting this. The push against the wall maybe but he expected it to be followed by punches. A kiss was the last thing he expected, but it was also the one thing he wanted more than winning The Glee Project.

Blake stopped to catch his breath and looked into Michaels eyes. Michael had a surprised/confused look on his face. Blake kissed him again only gentler.

This can't be real, Michael thought to himself as Blake pressed his body against his. I must be dreaming, it's too good to be true. Then Michael realized if this was a dream he was messing it up by over-thinking things as usual. So he did the one thing he wanted to do most, he let himself fall for Blake.

Michael gave in to Blake's kiss and with both hands he reached around Blake and touched his butt. Blake was just wearing his boxers so only a thin layer of cotton was keeping him from making full skin contact.

Blake reached under Michael's shirt and felt his warm body. Michael's body trembled as Blake's cold hand made contact with his warm body. Blake kept kissing him and only stopped when he pulled Michael's shirt off.

Michael still couldn't believe this was happening but he didn't want to question it anymore. He just went with it, trying not to over-think anything. He leads Blake to the bed and pushed him onto it. Then Michael kicked off his sneakers, dropped his jeans on the floor and climbed on top of Blake and kissed him. Blake reached up with both hands and squeezed Michael butt. It was the second time tonight that cotton boxers got in the way of direct skin contact, and these soft cotton boxers were hiding a rock hard lust that was just begging to get out!

They kept kissing until they heard someone coming. Michael got off of Blake right away and sat on his bed. They both wrapped themselves with their own blankets to hide their erections. The footsteps got louder and louder as the person got closer. A shadow could be seen getting closer to the door. A few seconds later Lily Mae walked in with a pillow on one hand and here favorite blanket in the other.

"Why are you guys still up?" she asked them.

"We were just about to go to sleep." answered Michael.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"Aylin is on the phone with Charlie and I can't sleep, do you guys mind if I sleep here tonight?" Lily asked.

Michael and Blake looked at each other and answered at the same time. "Not at all."

"Thanks I'll sleep oh Abraham's old bed" Lily Mae replied. She turned off the lights and got into bed.

Blake and Michael each in their own bed (now softer than their cotton boxers) laid back and closed their eyes. Blake smiled and for a moment the room felt less dark. Michael was smiling too. But then he remembered something that Blake told him at the end of adaptability week. Something only one friend would say to another. Blake had told Michael that he was in love with Nellie.

Tenacity week was now over and even though Nellie has been gone for a week now, Michael knows that Blake still has feelings for her and as he closed his eyes he couldn't help but wonder if Blake would still love Nellie in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael could not fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Blake. Even though their beds were a few feet away with Lily's presence in the room he felt as if they were miles apart. Michael knew that he would walk a thousand miles if he had to just to see Blake. But in this case he was right there, in the same room. Only a few minutes ago they were passionately making out, and now with Lily there he feels as if Blake is off limits.

Blake's voice played over and over in Michael's head. "I think I'm in love with Nellie" when Blake confessed this to Michael at the end of adaptability week he had a crush on Nellie himself. Blake, Michael and Nellie were good friends at the time. They liked to joke around and just have fun. Blake told Michael pretty much everything and the night that Blake told Michael he had feelings for Nellie, he couldn't help but wonder if Nellie had any feeling for Blake, and then he remembered sexuality week.

Sexuality week was a few weeks back but he remembers it like it was yesterday. Nellie was having a hard time because she did not feel sexy. She even told Blake and Michael that she was uncomfortable with being sexy. At the time the trio were just close friends. He remembered how Blake told Nellie

"Just be confident. Confidence is the key to being sexy."

Michael agreed then told Nellie

"You are sexy; your milkshake totally brings all the boys to the yard!"

Nellie then bursted into laughter and Blake and Michael laughed with her. This happened the day before the "Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger" music video shoot.

The next day it was the day of the music video shoot and Nellie was bursting with confidence. She was the very definition of sexy. Blake and Nellie were paired together and Michael was a little jealous, not of Nellie but of Blake.

Nellie had to do this sexy move where she pretends to pick something up off the floor and then had to arch her butt up. During rehearsal she had a hard time with this move, but now she was an expert.

Michael was sitting right behind Nellie and had a front row seat and every time she did that move Michael's heart started racing. Nellie nailed her part and Michael couldn't help but feel jealous of Blake. Nellie was doing all these sexy moves for Blake and Blake played off of her sexiness well, while Michael just sat there behind Nellie and watched. At the time he wanted to be Blake, but now he just wants to be with him.

Michael had developed some feelings for Nellie but Nellie was always really awkward around Michael and a lot more comfortable around Blake. So without a doubt Michael knew that Blake's feeling for Nellie were mutual. That just left him in an uncomfortable position and he wondered if Lily Mae hadn't come in when she did would he and Blake still be making out? Would they be naked in bed together? Or would Blake have stopped it all because of his feelings for Nellie?

Michael wished Lily Mae had not walked in when she did. He admitted to himself that he did like Blake, maybe even love him. But Nellie must feel the same way about Blake as he did and Blake has already expressed his love for Nellie so what did that mean for him?

Michael's feelings for Blake just came over night and he couldn't figure out why. He wished this could all be a math problem because he loved math, he understood math, and in math there is usually only one right answer.

Michael just wanted to jump on top of Blake again and kiss him until the sun came up. But he couldn't, not with Lily in the room.

Michael could not understand why he had developed these feelings for Blake. Were they there all along and he just refused to acknowledge them? Maybe his feelings for Blake were directed towards Nellie because she was a girl. But they were really meant for Blake. Michael knew now he wanted to be with Blake and it took him until just now to figure it all out.

Tomorrow will be the start of a new week and they will get another homework assignment.

Michael closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night he dreamed of Blake.


	6. Chapter 6

"This week's theme is Romanticality." those five words echoed in Michael ear. This must be fate's way of slapping him across the face. Last night Michael was up trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling for Blake. He realized that he did love him and now he had to pretend he was head over heels in love with someone, the problem was he already was.

Robert handed out the song and asked them to pick their own lines and to work on choreography. They will have to perform for Robert and the mystery mentor tomorrow. He wished them luck and left.

The remaining six contenders got started. They decided unanimously to pick their partner by simply making eye contact. Michael wanted to lock eyes with Blake but they were the last two guys left and if they paired up then the four girls would have to pair up too and there wouldn't be a straight couple. So Blake was completely off limits. Blake looked at Ali and Michael looked at Shanna and that left Lily with Aylin.

They paired up and started rehearsing the assigned song. As Michael and Shanna rehearsed together Blake couldn't help but look at Michael. Blake was confused and could not understand why he had developed feelings for Michael. But the more he looked at Michael the more he wanted him, so he decided to focused on the homework assignment and redirected all of his feelings for Michael towards Ali.

The six contenders continued rehearsing until it was time for dinner. After dinner they rehearsed some more until it was time for bed. Lily and Aylin were getting along better than ever and were the first to go to their dorm. Shanna and Ali followed shortly after. All the cameramen left for the day and Blake and Michael were alone for the first time since last night. They were now in their room and were completely quiet. Neither of them knew how to bring up the conversation they postponed this morning.

Earlier today when Blake and Michael woke up they hardly said a word to each other. Lily was already up when they woke up so they did not talk about the night before. They just looked at each other and they knew that it was not the right time to talk about it. So without saying a word they just agreed to talk about it later. All day they had acted as if their passionate make out session never happened.

Now they were alone, no Ali, no Aylin, no Lily, no Shanna, and no cameras. It was just them alone in a big room with seven empty beds. Neither of them wanted to bring it up so they got into their own bed and just went to sleep.

The next morning Blake and Michael continued pretending like nothing happened. Even though they both wanted to discuss and even reenact the events of that night, they just didn't know how to bring it up. Romantically week was beginning to feel more like procrasticality week.

When it was time to perform for Robert and the guest mentor (which happened to be Darren Criss). They all did their best. Lily and Aylin even kissed, (I can honestly say I did not see that coming). The winner for this homework assignment was Blake. It was his first time winning a homework assignment. Michael was so happy for Blake but he was now the only one who has yet to win a homework assignment.

Darren then announced this week's song which was "We Found Love" by Rihanna. Fate has yet again reigned a slap upon Michael's face and it felt as if only Blake's kiss could soothe the pain.

Blake's reward for winning was not just a one on one mentoring session with Darren he also got a chance to choose his partner for this week's music video. Blake wanted to pick Michael, but like Michael, he knew it was a bad idea so he stuck with Ali.

During Blake's mentoring session with Darren, Darren asked Blake

"Have you ever been in love?"

Blake remembered the moment when he sang with Nellie.

"Yes" he answered.

"In the video you have to sneak away with your lover, have you ever done something like that and were afraid you were going to get caught?" Darren asked.

Blake thought of that moment when Michael caught him off guard and kissed him, and how he later caught him off guard and kissed him back. He remembered how warm Michael's body was and how he felt when Michael took the lead and pushed him onto the bed. He remembered how his heart raced as Michael climbed on top of him and how scared he was when he heard Lily Mae coming.

"Yes." Blake answered.

"Use that as inspiration for this video" Darren told him.

When Darren finished the mentoring session Blake stayed behind and thought about what Darren said.

Blake thought of Nellie and remembered how she kissed him during fearlessness week. Blake never told Michael about the kiss because at the time he thought Michael had feelings for Nellie. Blake thought that if Michael found out about the kiss it would destroy him, so he never mentioned it. But Blake was wrong because Michael wasn't really interested in Nellie. Michael wanted Blake and now, for some strange reason Blake wanted Michael.

Blake remembered the night Michael kissed him and how it made him feel. He wanted to feel that again so Blake ran out of the room and ran to Michael. He wanted to kiss him, to pin him against the wall once again and rip his clothes off. Blake looked in the kitchen but Michael wasn't there then he looked in the boy's dorm but he wasn't there either. He went to the bathroom came in quietly and Michael was taking a shower. Blake saw Michael through the blurry glass and just wanted to join him in the shower. But he didn't because he remembered why he was here.

He was here to win The Glee Project. This was a competition and he wanted to win. Even if it meant that Michael would have to lose. As quietly as he came in he left but not before taking one last look at Michael hot, wet, blurry body.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael came out of the shower dried himself off and wondered if Blake was back yet from his mentoring session. He put on his boxers and a white shirt and went to the dorm. He found Blake already fast asleep. He was still fully dressed he didn't even take off his sneakers.

Blake just laid there on the bed facing up with his arms and legs spread out as if he was making a snow angel on a nice untouched sheet of snow. Michael couldn't help but stare at him. Blake's usually perfectly done hair was spread out around his head like a paper fan. He looked as if he came into the room and just did a trust fall on the bed. Michael wanted to ask him about his one on one mentoring session with Darren but he looked so peaceful sleeping that it would be a crime to wake him up. Lucky for us Michael was feeling mischievous.

Michael closed the door and slowly made his way to Blake's bed. He started untying Blake's shoelaces and slowly removes his sneakers. He put the sneakers on the floor and then reached up Blake's jeans and rolled his socks off one at a time. Michael's hands were shaking and his heart was racing. He was scared that Blake would wake up, but at the same time that is what he wanted.

Blake did not move he was out cold. Michael saw as Blake's chest rose up and then back down with each breath that he took. He wanted to feel Blake's skin next to his, to look into his eyes and to taste his lips once again. Michael leaned down towards Blake's face and kissed him. At that moment Blake regained consciousness but he did not move he didn't even open his eyes. Blake just laid there as Michael kissed him. Michael pulled away and walked to his bed. Blake wanted to reach out and grab him, to stop him from going, but he didn't because he had already made up his mind. He wanted to win The Glee Project and he will do whatever it takes to win.

It was now morning and Blake and Michael continued acting like nothing was going on between them. Today the remaining contenders had to record vocals with Nikki. Michael usually struggles in the recording studio but today he did great! Nikki was even impressed. Michael used the kiss from the night before as inspiration and was amazing. But Blake struggled.

Blake had been flawless throughout the competition but now he was struggling in the recording studio. He thought of Michael and how he kissed him awake last night. No! He told himself. I have to stay focused. Blake decided to build a wall between him and Michael. He wanted to keep his feelings locked up and Michael away. Blake for the first time was over-thinking things and it was messing him up.

The next day they had to shoot the music video for "We Found Love". Michael yet again did great! Blake managed to redeem himself from the day before. Once the video wrapped all they could do was wait and hope that their performance this week was good enough to get them called back.

The next day elimination day was finally here, Ali, Aylin, Blake, Lily, Michael and Shanna stood there waiting for Robert, Nikki and Zack to announce the bottom three. Ali and Lily were called back first which just left four contenders Aylin, Blake, Michael, and Shanna. One of them was safe the other three would have to do a last chance performance.

"Blake you will do a last chance performance for Ryan". Michael's heart stopped he was in shock! He was expecting himself to be in the bottom three this week, not Blake. He was happy that he was safe and understood that just because you're in the bottom three doesn't mean you will automatically go home. Blake still has a chance to impress Ryan and stay in the competition, but even the potential of Blake leaving was hard for him to swallow. Michael walked off and Blake smiled at him as he did.

Blake was more confused than ever before, he did feel like he did mess up in the studio with Nikki and therefore belonged in the bottom three but he did not want to go home. He even distanced himself from Michael so that he could stay focused and win. But distancing himself away from Michael only made things worse and now he was in the bottom three and he might end up going home. The wall he built to keep Michael out was now keeping Blake in. He felt trapped and saw no way out. All he can do is sing, and sing he did.

Meanwhile Michael is in his room freaking out. He doesn't want Blake to go home. Things have been awkward between them but he knew that it could all be sorted out if they just had a chance to talk it over, alone. Michael noticed that Blake has been pulling away from him he didn't understand why. But now that Blake was at risk of going home he regrets not spending more time with him.

A few hours later Aylin, Blake and Shanna returned. Michael looked at Blake and Blake looked at Michael. Their eyes locked, and Michael could see into Blake's eyes like open doors, that were leading him down into his core, where he'd become so numb. Michael just wanted to hug him but he could tell Blake was still pulling away. So Michael used all of his strength to stop himself from leaping into Blake's arms and kissing him.

They waited, and waited, then Blake said something that sliced Michael's heart open.

"I just want you guys to know that getting to know you guys was awesome. You are my best friends." These words brought tears to everyone's eyes. Michael had never seen Blake like this, he was always telling everyone to keep on going. But now it was as if he had completely given up.

Robert then walks in and tells them the list is up. As usual the safe contenders wish the bottom three contenders luck and give them a big hug. They walk up to the list one at a time Blake was called back. He was so happy but the first thing that popped into his head was Michael and how he now has the chance to spend another week with him. Shanna was the one not called back.

The night resumed it was full of tears and good byes. Shanna was now gone and so were the cameras. The girls were in bed crying themselves to sleep. Blake was looking at the cheese lamp in the room where Robert; at the beginning of the week would give them the theme of the week and the homework assignment, and at the end of the week the name of the person who would go home. All the lights with the exception of the cheese lamp were off.

Michael walked in the room

"Blake are you okay man?" Michael asked.

At that moment Blake let out one single tear that slid down his cheek and straight down towards the floor. As soon as it hit the floor the walls that Blake had put up to keep Michael away came tumbling down. They didn't put up a fight; they didn't even make a sound. Once they were completely gone Blake found a way to let Michael in.

"Blak..." Michael started but before he can even finish saying Blake's name Blake was already holding him tightly in his arms.

Blake kisses Michael on the lips and Michael kisses him back. Blake pulls off Michael's shirt and throws it. The shirt landed on the cheese lamp covered some holes, dimming the light in the room and then Blake whispered into Michael's ear

"I Love You."

Want more? Leave me a review below. Follow this fic for future updates. Please share this fic with others so it can get more views! Blake and Michael's story must be known!


	8. Chapter 8

Michael looked into Blake's eyes. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I Love You!" Blake said once again only a bit louder.

"I love you too." Michael responded as he hugged Blake tightly.

"I love you" Blake said again, it was as if every time he said it; his lungs would start breathing again, his heart would start beating again, and his life would have meaning again.

Michael did not like seeing Blake like this. Blake was the kind of guy who would walk into a room and light it up. Eyes would burn if they stared for too long. But now that light was gone. Shadows have come and killed it.

Michael places both hands on Blake's face, looked directly into his eyes and said,

"I love you too."

Michael then kissed Blake hard and at that moment it was as if Blake came back to life. His light got a little brighter, his tears got a little dryer, and his jeans got a little tighter.

Blake and Michael continued kissing until the darkness around them turned into light. It was as if they had left the real world and entered a dream world. A world where they felt as if they had finally come home after traveling a million miles. A world where everything made sense because they were by each other's side. They were as light as they could be, they felt weightless, no ties were binding them, they were in zero gravity. But they didn't stay in this new world for long.

What goes up must come down and they came crashing back down because they heard someone coming. Michael grabbed his t-shirt and put it on. Blake turned off the cheese lamp, grabbed Michael's hand and guided him to their dorm. Once they were in, he closed the door slowly behind them. The lights were off in the dorm too but it was not as dark as the other room because moonlight light was shining in through the window.

They heard someone walking outside, the footsteps crescendoed as they got closer, then they heard a toilet flush, the sink water run and then the footsteps diminuendoed as they got farther away.

Blake and Michael looked at each other and smiled.

"You have your t-shirt on backwards" Blake told Michael. Michael looked down at his shirt to confirm. Not only was it backwards but it was inside out. They looked at each other and were trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Michael took off his t-shirt and turned it inside out. (Or did he turn it inside in?) He was about to put it on again when Blake stopped him. He took Michael t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He then took off his own t-shirt and threw it next to Michael's.

Blake walked up to Michael and kissed him on the forehead like when he kissed Nellie. Michael kissed Blake's chest and started undoing Blake's jeans. Blake's jeans fell to the floor and he kicked off his sneakers and jeans. Blake then kissed Michael and guided him to the bed.

Once they were at the foot of the bed Blake pushed Michael onto it. Blake pulled off Michael's sneakers and socks. He took off his own socks and climbed on top of Michael to kiss him. As they kissed Michael reached around Blake and touched his butt. Blake was still in his boxers so Michael pulled down Blake's boxers a few inches and grabbed his bare butt. Blake started kissing Michael's neck and made his way down to his chest. Blake continued kissing Michael down to his stomach. Michael got harder and harder with every kiss. When Blake got to Michael's belly bottom he noticed Michael's erection still trapped in his jeans.

Blake undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He then slowly pulled off Michael's jeans. Michael's erection had more space to grow now that the jeans weren't keeping it tucked in. Blake kissed Michael's stomach and made his way up following the trail of kisses he left on his way down. When he reached Michael's lips Michael stopped him and said

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, okay?"

Blake kissed him it's was the only answer he could come up with but it was the only answer Michael needed.

Michael reached for his jeans and pulled out his wallet. As he did this Blake was removing Michael's boxers. Michael was now fully naked, fully grown and fully loaded. Blake removed his boxers and just like Michael he was ready. Blake looked at Michael and Michael turned around.

Michael now laid face down on the bed and Blake kissed the back of Michael's neck. Michael felt Blake's erection pressing against his butt cheek as he did so. Blake once again kissed Michael in a vertical line going straight down starting from the back of Michael's neck and then slowly making his way down to his lower back. Every kiss sent a tingly sensation up Michael's spine and into his brain.

Michael opened his wallet, pulled out a condom and passed it to Blake. Blake took it, tore it open and rolled it on. Blake positioned himself on top of Michael, got close to his ear and whispered

"Are you ready?"

This was Michael's first time and did not know what to expect but he nodded a yes and Blake guided himself down Michael's butt crack, and positioned himself for entry. Michael took a deep breath and then exhaled as Blake went inside him.

Michael felt a little pain so he grabbed on tightly to the bed sheets as Blake continued entering. Blake saw Michael's reaction and stopped.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Michael loosened his grip on the sheets and nodded a no. So Blake continued entering but a little slower this time, giving Michael's body a chance to adapt to his length and girth.

Once Blake was 3/4 of the way in he pulled out and then back in again. Michael grabbed on to the bed sheets once again only a little more suddle this time. Blake continued to go in and out picking up speed and speeding up his breathing. Michael's body was now used to Blake that it accepted and even welcomed him in. The pain he felt had turned into full blown pleasure. Michael let out a moan that made Blake speed up and enter deeper inside of Michael. Every inch of Blake felt great inside him.

Both were now covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Blake continued going in and out of Michael at a steady pace. Michael's penis rubbed on the bed sheets with every thrust.

Blake started picking up speed, faster and harder he went. Michael's penis continued to rub up against the sheets. Both Blake and Michael's muscles tightened and then started to shake. Blake kissed the back of Michael's neck and they both came.

Blake came into the condom and Michael into the bed sheets.

Blake pulled out and laid next to Michael. They looked at each other as they caught their breath. Blake smiled, his light was back and it was out shining the moonlight. Michael got up and looked down at the bed sheets now wet with his bodily fluids.

"I better put these in the washing machine" he said as Blake's cell phone rang. He got up to pick it up and Michael removed the bed sheets.

"It went through the sheets and got on the mattress" Michael added. Blake looked at Michael and laughed. Without looking to see who was calling he answered his phone.

"Hello" Blake said as Michael left the room with the bed sheets, still naked.

"Blake, how are you? Said a girl's voice on the other end.

"Nellie?" Blake says as the dangling condom slides off of him and onto the floor.

Want more? Leave me a review below. Follow this fic for future updates. Please share this fic with others so it can get more views! Blake and Michael's story must be known!


	9. Chapter 9

When Nellie found out she was going home she was heartbroken. She wanted to win so badly. It was as if all the light in the world disappeared and she couldn't see. But in the distance she noticed a tiny light that got bigger and brighter as she got closer to it. That light was Blake and he was the light that saved Nellie from the darkness.

The night Nellie was to go home she and Blake met somewhere only they knew. It was there that Blake told Nellie he had feeling for her. It was there that they kissed. It was there that their kiss stayed. Blake never told Michael and neither did Nellie. That was the second time they had kissed. But Nellie realized that she did not feel the same for Blake.

Nellie knew Blake was a good guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. But she did not love him, she had feeling for someone else. Nellie decided then and there to be honest with Blake.

"Blake, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me." She told him.

Blake was heartbroken. He had been waiting for a girl like Nellie to come into his life and now she was leaving. Blake didn't know what to say so he kissed Nellie one last time in hopes that this time she would feel something for him.

Nellie looked at Blake with her tear filled eyes,

"I'm so sorry Blake, but I love someone else." She said and then kissed Blake goodbye on the cheek.

She turned around to leave and reached for the door knob.

"Is it Michael?" It took every ounce of courage Blake had to ask this question, because he knew the answer could potentially kill him.

Nellie looked back at Blake, still holding on to the door knob, her eyes were like a waterfall, and her mouth was like a desert. She couldn't bring herself to answer Blake's question with words so she just nodded her answer, turned the door knob and left.

Blake stayed behind alone and heart broken. But the thing about Blake is that he was a good actor and he just walked out that door looking as if his heart had not been shattered into a million pieces.

Once Nellie left, Blake did not hear from her again. Until now. The reason that Blake didn't call Nellie (or vice versa) was because they weren't allowed. Once the eliminated contenders went home they were not allowed to contact the remaining contenders. This was so that they wouldn't discuss the show. They wanted as few people to know who the remaining contenders were so that it wouldn't leak and people could still be surprised. So Nellie was the last person Blake thought would call.

As soon as Blake heard Nellie's voice all the feeling he had for her came rushing back. Blake was surprised how quickly they came back after the countless days he spent trying to forget. He realized that they were never really gone, they were just overpowered by his new feeling for Michael. But is it possible to love two people at the same time? Blake asked himself.

Nellie:

"Hello? Blake are you there?

Blake snapped out of his flash back. He realized he was still naked.

Blake:

"Nellie why are you calling me so late?

Nellie:

"I didn't like how we ended things, can we talk?"

Blake looked around for his boxers he put them on and went to the bathroom.

Blake:

"It's kinda hard to talk right now. Nellie why are you crying is everything okay?"

Blake could hear Nellie wiping her nose. Nellie cleared her throat.

Nellie:

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Blake, I didn't mean to everything was happening so fast. I'm sorry.

Blake:

"Nellie don't worry about it. I came on too strong and I'm glad you were honest with me."

Blake was whispering so that Michael wouldn't hear him talking.

Nellie:

"I can barely hear you. Where are you?"

Blake:

"I'm in the bathroom, everyone's sleeping I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud."

Nellie:

"I'm sorry for calling so late. How's Michael? Is he still in the competition? If he is, tell him I miss him."

Blake felt a little jealous hearing Nellie ask about Michael. But was unsure if he was jealous of Michael or Nellie.

Blake:

"Michael's in the next room sometimes I wish he was you."

As soon as he said this he bit his tongue. He couldn't believe he said that out loud. But it was true. When he kissed Michael's forehead he imagined he was kissing Nellie.

Nellie:

"Does he know your talking to me? Will it start a fight?"

Blake:

"No I don't think he has a clue."

Nellie:

"Blake..."

Before she could finish her sentence Blake interrupted her and said.

Blake:

"It's really good to hear your voice Nellie."

The way Nellie said Blake's name made his heart race. He did love her. He wanted to be with her. But he also wanted to be with Michael. But the sound of Blake's name coming from the lips of an angel made him feel so weak.

Blake had worked so hard to try and forget about Nellie, but now this one phone call was bringing back all those feelings, feelings that Blake knew Nellie would never have for him. He knew he had to get off the phone.

Blake:

"I got to go, I have to get up early tomorrow. Good night Nellie."

Nellie:

"Okay good night Blake."

They both hung up. Blake decided he wanted to try to forget Nellie because his relationship with Nellie was more like a one way street. With Michael it was a one way street too but the only difference was that Michael was willing to drive against traffic to get to him. He also wanted to explore a little more with Michael. He knew what he felt for Michael was real and he wanted to keep feeling that for as long as possible, until death (or Ryan) tears them apart.

Blake heard a knock on the door. He opens it, it was Michael, he walked into the bathroom only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you ok" Michael asks Blake.

Blake closed the bathroom door, locked it and pulled Michael's towel off.

"I am now." Blake responded.

Want more? Leave me a review below. Follow this Fic for future updates. Please share this Fic with others so it can get more views! Blake and Michael's story must be known!

Can't wait for the next Chapter? This whole Fic is up on my blog .com


	10. Chapter 10

It was now the first day of the new week. Blake and Michael were sleeping in their own beds tired after a night of passion. When they woke up they felt refreshed, last night before they went to bed they took a hot shower together. They occasionally kissed. If you're wondering if one of them dropped the soap I'm sorry to disappoint you but they just took a regular hot shower. When I say "hot" I mean they used "hot" water.

Blake was still in his bed he looked at Michael and smiled. Michael returned the smile as he got up. Michael has never felt this close to anyone before (or this sore). But he trusted Blake and hated the fact that he still had to compete against him.

They both got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. But Blake couldn't shake this strange feeling he had, it was as if he had forgotten something. The girls were up and were already making breakfast. They ate and waited for Robert to come and give them this week's theme and homework assignment.

When Robert finally showed up he told them that the theme of the week was Actability, and then gave them the homework assignment. As usual they got to work rehearsing. Every now and them Blake and Michael would make eye contact and smile. They just wanted to be alone but they knew they had to work hard to stay in the competition. This was the last week before the finally and both Blake and Michael wanted to be here next week.

Once it got late they called it a night. The girls went to their dorm and Blake and Michael went to theirs. Blake still could not remember what it was he had forgotten and it was bugging him.

"Oh yeah, you never told me who called last night." Michael asked as he undressed.

Blake did not want to tell him it was Nellie because that would just bring up his feeling for her again and Michael would ask more questions. So he did the only thing he could think of, he lied.

"Someone dialed the wrong number." Blake said with his most convincing voice.

Michael laughed and said "just think once the show airs we will be famous, that person has no idea they just called a future celebrity."

Blake laughed but only to hide how awful he felt for lying to Michael.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but can you ever really be ready for anything on this show?" Blake replied.

"No, I guess not." Michael said as he got into bed.

Blake undressed too and again that annoying feeling crept up within him. He knew he had forgotten something but he couldn't remember what it was. That's when he slipped on the condom that was still on the floor from the night before.

Blake and Michael burst into laughter. But it was more of a silent laugh, like when you laugh so hard that no sound comes out, and at the same time you can't breathe and you turn red. That's how hard they were laughing.

Blake got up, picked up the condom, took it to the bathroom, wrapped it around with toilet paper a few times and threw it way.

He washed is hands and made his way back to the dorm. When he entered the room Michael was still in bed now ready to go to sleep. Blake closed the door behind him and turned off the lights. He made his way to Michael's bed. Then he slowly got into bed with Michael and they cuddled under the covers. A few minutes later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Michael awoke to a kiss from Blake. The kind of kiss that made him believe that today was going to be a great day.

Today they had to perform for Robert and the mystery mentor. It was Actability week and Blake was feeling very confident.

"Good morning" Blake whispered in Michael's ear.

"Morning" Michael said back.

"Get up we're gonna be late." Blake said as he uncovered Michael. The warmth that Michael felt under the covers huddled with Blake dispersed into the room and he just felt cold.

They got in the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, did some last minute rehearsing and then they performed for Robert and Diana Agron. The homework winner this week was Michael! He was the only one of the remaining five who had yet to win an assignment. Blake was so happy for him he wanted to kiss him and tell him how proud he was. Michael knew from the moment Blake's lips touched his that morning that this was going to be a great day.

Michael went to his mentoring session with Diana while the remaining contestants went back to their dorms, and like a proper nerd Michael had a little note pad to take notes.

When he finished the mentoring session with Diana he just wanted to go tell Blake all about it. But when he got there Blake was already sleeping. So Michael went to sleep too.

The next day they had to shoot the fake movie trailer. Blake and Michael had a very physical scene together where they had to fight for Aylin. It was hard for them to get angry, since all they felt was love for each other. But they managed to do it.

Once they wrapped they headed back to the dorm. Blake couldn't shake this strange feeling he had, he felt like this was going to be the last night he ever spent with Michael. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he did know that someone was going home tomorrow. If it ends up being him or Michael then this would be the last night they spend alone together.

Michael was standing by his bed reading the notes he took during his mentoring session with Diana. Blake looked at him, and realized if this was their last night alone together he wanted to make the most of it, so without warning he walked up behind Michael wrapped his arms around Michael's stomach and kissed his neck. Then with one hand he grabbed Michael's note pad and threw it to the side, and with the other hand he reached down inside of Michael's jeans and grabbed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Blake was standing behind Michael pressing his erection against Michael's lower back as he continued kissing his neck. Blake pulled his hand out of Michael jeans so he could undo them. Then he pulled down the zipper and let the jeans fall to the floor. Blake pulled off Michael's t-shirt and turned him around. Michael still had his jeans around his ankles so he lost his balance and fell onto the bed. The same bed they used the first time they did it.

Blake reached down and pulled off Michael's jeans and shoes simultaneously. He then took off Michael's socks. Michael just laid there in his boxers and watched as Blake took his t-shirt off and then pull out his wallet to get a condom out. Blake placed the condom on the bed and continued to strip. Until all he was wearing was his love for Michael. Blake then climbed on top of Michael and kissed him.

"This could be our last night together." Blake said to Michael.

"Yeah you're probably right I was thinking the same thing right when you grabbed me" Michael responded.

"I want it to be special" Blake said as he kissed Michael.

Michael broke the contact his lips were making with Blake's to say

"It's already special." Then he kissed him.

Blake kissed Michael's chin, neck and chest. He kept going down just like he did before. But this time he didn't stop at his belly button. He kept going down until his lips no long made contact with Michael's skin because Michael was still in his boxers. Michael's erection was begging to get out. It too wanted Blake's lips to rain kisses upon it. Lucky for it, Blake was merciful and he planted a kiss on its head over the cotton boxers. Blake's warm lips made Michael wet. Blake looked up at Michael and saw how much he enjoyed the kiss. So without thinking he unbuttoned Michael's boxers and he reached inside the opening to guide Michael's erection out. The cold air hit it and it kinda withdrew a little and started to get soft. As if to give it CPR Blake's lips made contact with little Michael. As soon as Michael felt Blake lips around him his whole body turned to jelly but little Michael got harder.

Blake had no idea what he was doing but Michael's trembling body was a sign that he was doing something right. Blake moved his head up and down letting Michael enter deeper and deeper every time. Michael at this point was in heaven. Blake's warm, soft, and gentle lips made Michael gasp for air. He didn't want Blake to ever stop. Blake stopped to catch his breath the cold air hit little Michael once again, but only for a moment because then Blake continued where he left off.

Michael could feel every time he entered Blake he was getting closer and closer to climaxing. But he didn't want to. Not yet, he wanted Blake's warmth a little while longer. Just when he was about to, he reached down with both hands and grabbed Blake's perfectly done brown hair and stopped him. He waited for the feeling to pass and then let go of Blake's hair and Blake continued.

Blake got a little taste of Michael but only a little, not as much as the bed sheets did the night they first did it. Michael couldn't take it anymore, as great as it felt being inside Blake's mouth, he wanted to feel Blake inside of him once more. He stopped Blake, removed his boxers (with Blake's help), turned around and got on all fours on the bed. Blake got on the bed directly behind Michael, grabbed the condom, put it on and positioned himself behind Michael. He was ready for entry.

Michael's knees and elbows were shaking with anticipation. He wanted Blake inside him so badly that when Blake finally entered, he came all over the bed sheets. The pleasure Blake brought him, made him weak and Michael's arms collapsed bringing down his whole upper body. Blake was still inside of him and he had to hold Michael's lower body up by the hips to keep it from collapsing. Blake felt Michael's body tightening around him and he continued going in and out of Michael. Michael continued tightened himself around Blake as more love juice dripped out of him and onto the sheets. Every time Blake thrusted himself inside of Michael, it was as if electricity was shooting up Michael's spine and into his brain.

Blake's breathing got harder, sweat was dripping down his face and onto Michael's back. Every time a bead of sweat hit Michael's back, it sent ripples of pleasure all over his body. Blake abs tightened as he got deeper inside of Michael. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster. His muscles tightened and then his mind started playing tricks on him. Michael, still lying on the bed facing down turned into Nellie. Blake stopped, why was he thinking of Nellie right this second? He asked himself. But no answer came to him, he wiped the sweat off his face with his hand and then he flipped Michael over.

Michael was fully cooperating with Blake and he laid flat on his back. Blake grabbed both of Michael's legs and placed them on his shoulders, one on each side. Blake leaned in to kiss Michael, bringing Michael's feet towards his head. As Blake's lips made contact with Michael's he entered him once more. Blake wanted to see Michael's face, not Nellie's, just Michael's. As Blake got in deeper Michael's eyes closed and his mouth opened wide letting out a soft (but sexy) sigh with each thrust. Blake picked up speed. Michael opened his eyes and looked directly into Blake's eyes. Blake's whole body tightened, then he collapsed on top of Michael as he came. Michael kissed Blake on the forehead as Blake tried to catch his breath, and the kiss sent a tingly feeling all over Blake's body.

It was late and they knew they had to get up early the next day, so they had no time to cuddle they wiped the bed clean, got in the shower, and went to sleep.

The next day was elimination day again. Someone was going home. Blake and Michael had already prepared for the worst possible scenario but that won't make it hurt any less.

The remaining five contenders had to perform not just for Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zachary, but they had to perform for the other glee writers. They did one by one.

When Robert walked in to tell them that the list was up, they all had to go up to the list. Blake still wanted to be here for the finale but he wanted Michael to be here with him. The call back list seemed to get farther and farther away with every step he took. When he was finally standing in front of the list his heart stopped. Michael was not called back, and neither was Lily.

When the safe contenders were sent in to say goodbye to the two eliminated contenders, Blake couldn't bring himself to look at Michael because he knew that he would fall apart if he saw Michael crying. But when he did, he looked into Michael's eyes and knew that Michael would be okay. They hugged and that's all they could do because the cameras were rolling.

That night Michael and Lily left. Blake was all alone in the boy's dorm. The dorm was cold and empty. Blake felt alone, cold and empty. He laid down on the bed where he and Michael made love the night before. It still smelled like Michael and it brought tears to Blake's eyes.

Michael was in a car with Lily driving way. Every traffic light they passed was green, he wished that they would all turn red so that the driver wouldn't take him further away from Blake. When they finally hit a red light the driver told them that they weren't going to be sent home just yet. Michael sat up to listen better. They were going to stay at a hotel nearby because everyone was returning for the finale. Michael smiled because this meant he was going to see Blake again. Michael leaned back to enjoy the rest of the car ride now knowing that in a few days he will see Blake again. Michael closed his eyes and only opened them when the driver said they were here.

Michael opened the car door, got out, helped Lily out, got the luggage out of the trunk and then he and Lily made their way into the hotel. They walked up to the front desk, put their luggage down on the floor and they waited to be called. Suddenly he heard a familiar call his name.

"Michael!"

Michael turned around as Nellie ran into his arms!

Want more? Leave me a Review below. Follow this Fic for future updates. Please share this Fic with others so it can get more views! Blake and Michael's story must be known!


	12. Chapter 12

Blake awoke from a nightmare. He was dripping in sweat but at the same time he was freezing. He looked at the time, only two hours had passes since Michael and Lily left but he missed him badly. We wanted to see him, to hear him, to taste him, to feel him, but all he could do was smell him. He hugged Michael's pillow and inhaled deeply, it smelled just like him. Blake wanted to call Michael, but he knew Michael was far away from him and probably still getting farther with each passing second. Hearing Michael's voice would only make Blake miss him more. So Blake decided not to call, and to just go take a warm shower.

Michael and Nellie were now with the rest of the eliminated contenders. They were having a late dinner and catching up. Nellie could not stop staring at Michael. She looked at him and just couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys guess what?" Abraham asked very excitedly.

"What?" Tyler asked back.

"They are having a wedding in the room over there" he said as he pointed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily said as a smile creeped upon her face.

Charlie, Dani, Abraham, and Tyler smiled as they looked at each other.

"Let's crash a wedding!" Abraham said.

Michael and Nellie looked at each other,

"I'm in if you're in" Nellie said as she looked at Michael.

Nellie isn't the type of girl that does things because everyone else is doing them. Nor is she the type of girl that crashes weddings. But something about Nellie's smile was telling Michael that she really wanted to crash this wedding.

"Sure let's crash a wedding!" Michael said and they all got up and went up to their rooms.

They changed into the fanciest thing they owned and made their way back down. They walked in in pairs and had no trouble getting in. The wedding was now in the party phase and everyone was dancing. Michael and Nellie were the last to enter. Abraham grabbed Tyler and dragged him to the dance floor. He started dancing around him and Tyler did his weird laugh and eventually started dancing too.

Charlie, Dani, Lily and Shanna joined in on the dancing. Max and Mario decided to find a place to sit. Which just left Michael and Nellie standing there awkwardly near the entrance.

"This was a bad idea I'm gonna go" Michael said as he started to turn.

"No, please stay" Nellie said.

Michael looked into her eyes, the room was dark but had different color lights flashing all over the place.

"Stay with me" Nellie said softly that Michael could not really hear her through all the music, but he did make out the word as if he could read Nellie's lips.

Michael wanted to leave because he missed Blake. He knew that he would see him soon but he wanted to call him, to hear his voice, to wish him luck on tomorrow's homework assignment, or to just hear him breath. Michael knew it was late and Blake would probably already be asleep anyway so he agreed to stay.

"Wanna dance?" He asked Nellie as he held his right hand to her.

Nellie smiled and placed her hand on top of Michael's and they walked to the dance floor. As soon as they set foot on the dance floor, LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem came on.

"I won the week we did this song!" Abraham yelled and they started dancing to the song using Zack's choreography. Michael didn't have Blake to do the dance he did with him but Nellie stepped up and did Blake's part perfectly. They were all having so much fun! Once the song finished Abraham said

"I got an idea" and he ran away.

Michael and Nellie went to get a drink as the DJ congratulated the newly weds. Then the DJ said that someone had made a request. That's when Abraham came back and said

"get ready!"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right, it's better than your's I could teach you but I have to charge" started playing loudly on the sound system.

Nellie turned red and started laughing Michael laughed with her spilling some of his drink on the floor. Shanna was lip syncing to her parts while dancing all sexy like. Aylin wasn't here to lip sync her part so Dani did it. When it was about to be Nellie's turn to do "The Move" all the contenders looked at her. Michael smiled at Nellie, and Nellie remembered when Michael told her that she was sexy and that her milkshake totally brought all the boys to the yard. This gave Nellie the courage to down her drink, then she dropped the cup in front of Michael.

When her part came on "They lose their minds" she turned inside of herself, bent down to pick up the cup and then she arched it up! The other contenders cheered her on and continued to dance the rest of the song.

Michael couldn't help but stare at Nellie. She wasn't the same Nellie that she was before, she wasn't shy and awkward around him. She was different, more confident, sexy, basically everything she was around Blake.

Blake was done with his shower and was now in bed again. He was just looking at his cell phone, hoping that if he stared at it long enough the phone would just magically dial Michael's number. He didn't understand why he was having a hard time with this. He decided to send him a text. He texted him three words, but not the three words he really wanted to text.

"How are you?"

Michael was dancing the night away with Nellie. Song after song they danced, they only stopped to get a drink. Michael was having a great time with Nellie. Then the DJ decided to play another request, this time it was from the bride, it was a slow song. Michael and Nellie got close to each other for this song.

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night"

Michael made eye contact with Nellie, feeling were bubbling up inside of him. Feelings for Nellie, why was this happening to him? He was so confused. He thought he was in love with Blake, but now he felt the same with Nellie. He couldn't explain it. If 1+1=2, and 2 points make a line, then what did 3 points make? Three points make a triangle, a love triangle. But stuff like this only happens in movies (and fan fiction ) Michael thought.

Just then, while Michael was lost in thought Nellie kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, a sweet kiss, a kiss he couldn't help but compare to Blake's kisses. Blake's kisses were a little more aggressive. The first time Blake kissed Michael he did shove him against the wall. But the way Nellie was kissing Michael now was so gentle that Michael held his breath because he was afraid that if he exhaled he would blow Nellie away. They continued to kiss, it felt like they were standing alone in a crowded room. They closed their eyes and let their lips do what they were made to do. They didn't even notice the flash of light that hit them gently as it passed them.

Blake was still up still waiting for Michael's reply. But it wasn't coming, he was about to call Michael when a text came in. His heart stopped he hoped it was from Michael, it wasn't but he opened it anyway. There was no written message just a picture, but you know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words. The picture showed Michael and Nellie kissing.


	13. Chapter 13

Blake froze, his hands started to shake as he continued to stare at his cell phone. Michael and Nellie were kissing, but how? Blake thought. Michael had only been gone a few hours. How could he be with Nellie? Blake's cell phone turned off because it was out of battery. His heart was beating fast, his mind was racing trying to come up with a possible scenario as to how or why, no not why, just how, this could have happened. Blake knew that Nellie had feeling for Michael. He asked her directly the night she was eliminated. Nellie gave him an answer, she chose Michael.

Blake punched the pillow that smelled like Michael, and Michael's scent grew stronger with every punch. Blake couldn't understand why exactly he was angry, was he angry at Nellie for kissing Michael or was he angry at Michael for kissing Nellie? No, he wasn't angry because Michael and Nellie were kissing each other, he was angry because they weren't kissing him. He had to get to the bottom of this, so he plugged his phone in and waited for it to charge just long enough so it could come back to life.

When Michael and Nellie finished kissing, the song also finished playing. Michael looked at Nellie and she looked back at him. It was awkward for both of them but they both enjoyed it. Nellie's phone beeped, the beep meant that she had just gotten a text, she took out her phone to see the text message that came in. She opened it and it too had nothing written just a picture, the same picture that Blake saw.

"Oh My Gosh! Michael look at this!" she said as loudly as she could so Michael could hear.

Michael looked at the picture and immediately thought of Blake. If Blake ever saw this picture it would break his heart. Nellie thought the same thing. Michael reached for his phone and he saw that he had two text messages, the first one was from Blake it said

"How are you?"

Michael replied,

"I'm ok, I wasn't sent home I'll see you soon."

He hit send and went on to the next text message, it was from Lily Mae. It was the same text that Nellie got, just a single picture that screamed a thousand words. Michael left Nellie and walked up to Lily,

"Lily who else did you send this to?" Michael asked her.

Lily stopped dancing and looked at Michael,

"I sent it to you and Nellie you guys looked cute together. Why do you ask?" Lily looked confused as she answered.

Michael sighed in relief,

"Please don't send that to anyone else, okay?" Michael said as Abraham put his arm around him and waved his cell phone in front of Michael's face.

"You guys look cute together!" Abraham said.

Abraham had the same picture that Michael and Nellie had. Michael looked at Lily.

"I didn't send it to him a swear!" Lily answered before Michael even opened his mouth to ask her the question.

"But you took the picture. Who else could have sent out the picture?" Michael said beginning to sound a little angry.

"I didn't take the picture I just forwarded it to you guys." Lily said as she went through her phone to show Michael she was telling the truth.

Michael saw that the picture was sent from Shanna's phone.

"Shanna sent this picture to all of us!" Abraham said as he danced away.

Michael was confused, why would Shanna send out a picture of him and Nellie kissing to everyone but him and Nellie? Something was off and Michael wanted to find Shanna and ask if she had sent one to Blake. Michael could not see Shanna anywhere so he took out his phone and called Blake's phone. It went directly to voicemail. Michael's mind began to race. Has Blake seen the picture? Was he screening his call? Was he asleep? Was he dreaming about him? These are the questions that popped into Michael's head. Two hands came around his head from behind to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" asked Nellie.

Michael put his phone in his back pocket and then reached up to uncover his eyes, he turned to face Nellie and said,

"We need to talk."

Nellie shook her head and took Michael's hand and walked him out. They got on an elevator and took it to the top floor. The night sky, full of stars shined down on them as they walked out onto the roof.

"It's quiet here we can talk." Nellie said then she smiled.

Michael did not know where to start. He liked Nellie, he cared about her, he did not want to hurt her. Michael did not want to tell her about him and Blake because he barely understood what exactly he and Blake were to each other.

Nellie could see Michael struggling to tell her something and she remembered how she struggled to tell Michael how she really felt too. Nellie was awkward around Michael when they were in the competition because she was falling for him. She didn't want to fall for him so she stayed away, she spent time with Blake to stay away from Michael, but when Blake began to fall for her things got complicated.

"When I was fifteen..." Nellie broke the silence looking directly at Michael,

"I fell in love with a boy also fifteen at the time. He was my everything. I gave him my heart, but he wanted more. I wasn't ready to give him everything, so he broke up with me. He told me that he felt stupid for wasting his time with me. He said I was an unsexy girl and that I would never find anybody better than him, and I believed him. Since then I have never felt sexy, and that's why I struggled during the competition. But when you said I was sexy, I believed you, you made me believe you. The day of the "Milkshake" video shoot I did those moves for you. Even though I was partnered with Blake I was thinking of you."

Tears were falling down Nellie's face, Michael just kept looking at her, he didn't know what to say.

"It's you, it was all for you, everything I did, I did for you. I was afraid to fall for you because I didn't want to get hurt. I closed myself off from love, because I didn't need the pain, one heart break was one more than I could take. But something happened for the very first time with you, it was like my heart melted to the ground and I had found something true."

Nellie continued crying, Michael did not like seeing Nellie like this, he wanted to say something to cheer her up but nothing came to mind. So he decided to kiss her. As he did so lighting flashed, a few seconds later they heard a thunderous sound followed by millions and millions of tears now falling from the sky.

Michael and Nellie's night started as a walk on the wild side, crashing a wedding, dancing the night away and now they were kissing hard in the pouring rain.

Michael and Nellie pulled apart, lighting flashed once again and Michael looked into Nellie's eyes. He definitely felt something for her an emotional connection, completely different from what he felt with Blake, and yet somehow the same.

They were both soaking wet, they ran to the elevator, got in and as the doors were closing they kissed again. When they got to their floor Michael and Nellie decided to change out of their wet clothes and meet up again at the wedding, so they each went to their own rooms to change.

When Michael entered his room he kicked off his shoes, took off his wet shirt and pants, then he remembered his phone was in his back pocket and it was probably wet. He bent down to pick up his pants, pulled out the phone, he examined the outside, it was a little wet but nothing too bad. Then he pressed on the screen to check to see if Blake had sent him a message. To Michael's surprise his phone was already twenty minutes into a call that he didn't make. At least not a purpose.

Michael put the phone up to his ear and said

"Hello".

"Michael, I know about the kiss" said a voice on the other side. A voice Michael knew too well, a voice Michael longed to hear, a voice he hoped would never say those six words.

Michael had butt dialed Blake and Blake had heard everything!

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for leaving a review plaidman and areuacat! I will continue posting more in the future! This Fic will be 20 Chapters! Help this Fic get more hits by sharing it with Blake/Michael/Nellie Fans!


	14. Chapter 14

When Michael put his phone in his back pocket after Nellie covered his eyes, he didn't realize that he accidentally called Blake again. This time Blake answered, but all Blake could hear was the muffled sound of music. Blake has been butt dialed before, and he has been guilty of doing it too. He stayed on the line eventually the music got softer, and then he heard a ding that sounded like an elevator had just arrived. A few minutes later he heard Michael and Nellie talking.

Every word they spoke was perfectly picked up by Michael's phone, because they were on a quite roof with great reception. Blake just listened, his heart was beating with every word Nellie spoke. He wanted to hold Nellie to comfort her. But he knew that Michael was the only person that could comfort her because Michael was the one Nellie loved.

Blake kept listening as Nellie spoke but once she stopped, Blake's heart stopped too. He held his breath, waiting for the next word to come out of Nellie's mouth, or Michael's mouth. But no words were song, which only meant that Michael and Nellie's lips were busy doing something else, something that didn't require talking because this action spoke louder than words. The quiet scared Blake because it screamed the truth. The truth was that Michael and Nellie were kissing, and he didn't need to see with his own eyes to know this. He just knew.

Blake at this point knew Michael and Nellie were together and that they had kissed at least two times. Blake felt alone, he wanted to be with Michael and Nellie. He loved them both, but he didn't know who he loved more. No, he did know, he loved Nellie more, but Nellie did not love him back. Blake had a chance to be with Nellie but she chose Michael. Michael had chosen Blake because Nellie was no longer in the competition, and when she was in the competition she avoided him. But now Nellie has gotten the courage to tell Michael how she feels.

Does Michael feel the same about Nellie? Blake wondered. Why wouldn't he, Nellie is a special girl. Blake would understand if Michael had feeling for Nellie because he did too.

Blake was lost in thought when he heard Michael's voice.

"Hello"

Michael's voice entered his ear canal and made its way down to his heart, where it cut him deep, and left a wound that was now bleeding love.

"Michael, I know about the kiss" Blake said as a single tear crawled out of him, he was trying so hard to keep his voice under control, so to not let Michael hear how awful he felt inside.

"Blake, I'm sorry it just happened" Michael said also trying to keep his voice under control, but he wasn't as good as Blake, Blake could hear the confusion in Michael's voice. The same confusion he felt when Michael kissed him for the first time.

"Michael, don't worry about it, Nellie really cares about you, give her a chance." Blake's voice cracked as he said "chance" so he pulled the phone away from his mouth and covered it with both his hands as to prevent Michael from hearing him, he let out a sob as more tears crawled out of him.

"Blake are you okay?" Michael asked. But he already knew the answer to his question, he felt awful that Blake was all alone in that big room. He wanted to hold him, to feel him, to kiss him.

"I'm fine" Blake said in his most convincing voice. Another tear broke free, his heart was pounding and his mouth was getting dryer.

"Give Nellie a chance, she really cares about you, if it doesn't work out, I'll be waiting." Blake added.

"Blake..." Michael started but was cut off by Blake.

"You're my best friend, as long as you're happy I'll be happy." Blake said.

Michael knew that there really was something between him and Nellie, he just needed time to figure out what that something was. He decided to give Nellie a chance, since he was going to meet up with her soon.

"Okay Blake, I'll see you soon, good luck tomorrow. Michael said.

"Thanks, good night" Blake said, again wishing he had said the three words he really wanted to say.

"Good night" Michael said and then he ended the call.

When the wireless connection between them was broken Blake felt alone again. His tears were still fighting to get out so he decided to let them out, he set them free just like he did with Michael and Nellie. He cried himself to sleep in hopes that tomorrow he would feel a lot better.

Michael was still in his room, still in his wet boxers and still thinking about Blake. How did things get so complicated? He asked himself. Love and math are a lot alike, you must look at the problem first, identify the variables and try out different methods until you solve the problem. If you do it right you will end up with the right answer, if not then you will get the wrong one. Michael had to make a choice but he couldn't make one without giving Nellie a chance first. So he decided to listen to Blake and do just that.

He heard a knock on the door, he walked over to the door to see through the peep hole who it was. To his surprise it was Charlie. He opened the door. Charlie was dripping wet just as he was when he was with Nellie.

"Rain got you too?" Michael asked.

Charlie stepped closer to Michael leaned in close to him, Charlie's face was only a few inches away from Michael's face when he said,

"I really miss her." Then he started to cry.

Michael could smell the alcohol Charlie exhaled. Charlie was crying, he was wet and he was drunk.

"I'm sorry to bother you Michael but I lost the key to my room and I don't wanna be alone." Charlie said still crying.

Michael opened the door wider so Charlie could come in, but he was so drunk the he could barely walk. Michael helped him in and sat him on a chair nearby. Rain water was dripping from Charlie's hair and clothes. Michael handed him a towel to dry off but Charlie was having a hard time drying himself off.

Michael grabbed another towel and helped Charlie dry off but it was no use, he was soaking wet and was now starting to shiver. Michael pulled off Charlie's wet shirt, shoes and pants. He then carried him over to the bed laid him down and covered him with the bed covers. Charlie fell asleep almost instantly.

Michael still had to go meet Nellie at the wedding party, so he changed, turned Charlie on his side and headed downstairs to the wedding. Nellie was waiting for Michael outside.

"For a second there I thought you weren't coming" Nellie said as Michael walked up to her.

Michael smiled, looked at Nellie, thought of Blake and then he took Nellie's hand and walked her into the wedding party. The other contenders were gone, most of the guest were gone, even the bride and groom were gone. But music was still playing so Michael and Nellie danced.

They kept on dancing until the music stopped and they were the last two people in the room. They didn't speak, their eyes did all the talking. Michael kissed her, she let him. Their kiss was interrupted by a hotel staff member who told them they had to leave the room. They did, they took the elevator up to their floor, and then Michael walked Nellie to her room.

"I had a great time with you tonight" Nellie said.

"Me too" Michael said back.

Michael couldn't explain it but he did feel something for Nellie. It wasn't as strong as what he felt for Blake, but it was strong.

Michael kissed Nellie good night, turned to leave then a gentle hand grabbed his, stopping him from walking away.

"Stay with me." Nellie whispered. But this time Michael heard her loud and clear.

Michael remembered that Charlie was passed out drunk in his bed and how Blake had told him to give Nellie a chance. Now she was asking him to stay. Michael couldn't help but wonder if this was fates way of telling him that he and Nellie belonged together.

Michael turned to face Nellie, he kissed her, guided her into the room, and turned off the lights as the door slowly closed behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

Blake awoke from what he thought was the longest night of his life. Last night he had a dream, he couldn't remember it but he could tell it must have been good because of how wet and sticky his boxers were. He had only slept a few hours but was no longer sleepy. In fact he was tired of sleeping, he got up, got in the shower and then made his bed.

He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ali and Aylin were still sleeping. He decided to just have a milkshake. He tried his hardest to not think about last night. But everywhere he looked he saw flashbacks of Michael and Nellie. As Blake drank his milkshake he thought of Nellie. When Blake saw the cheese lamp it reminded him of Michael.

Blake reminded himself that he was still in the competition and he had a 33.3% chance of winning, and then he thought of Michael again and how he loves math. Although Blake and Michael never said it out loud they were sort of a couple, and last night they sort of broke up. If you were to ask Blake, "on a scale of one to ten how bad his break up felt", his answer would be "Adele". But Blake was so good at hiding his emotions that you wouldn't even know that behind his eyes a sad boy cried.

He still had some time to kill so he decided to do something he hadn't done in a while. He decided to write a poem. He sat on Michael's bed and started writing. He spent about an hour on it. This is what he wrote;

I know a girl, her name is Nellie.

When we kissed, butterflies fluttered in my belly.

She is the girl I never knew I was missing.

And now someone else's lips she is kissing.

I told her I loved her, before our goodbye.

She told me she loved him, and inside I died.

Alone and heartbroken, she left me so blue.

But my love for her, I still held onto.

Hoping that one day this love I'd recycle.

That day came soon, my love went to Michael.

He picked up the pieces, and began rebuilding my heart.

But before he could finish we were pulled apart.

I feel for her, what she feels for him.

In this river of love, it's getting harder to swim.

She doesn't love me, that much I know.

If he loves her more, I must let him go.

All I can do now, is forget how much I miss em.

But no matter the outcome, I will always love them.

I love a girl, her name is Nellie.

She has the power to turn me to jelly.

But I also love my friend, his name is Michael.

He keeps my tears from becoming an icicle.

When Blake finished his poem he heard people coming. He shoved the poem under the pillow and went to see who it was. It was the camera crew and make up crew they came in to prep the remaining three contenders. Blake stared at his reflection in the mirror as the make up team got to work on him. Blake was ready for a new day, and he was determined to do his best.

Robert came in a few minutes later to give Ali, Aylin and Blake the last homework assignment. It was hard to believe that it was down to the final three. Blake has lost so much, and was determined to win. He did not want to lose this competition. Nothing could distract him now, he was ready for anything. Then Robert told them that the other contenders would be back for the finale. Michael, Nellie and the rest of the eliminated contenders ran into the room and Blake realized he was wrong, because he was not ready for this.

The world seemed to slow down around Blake. He looked at Nellie he wanted to run to her, she had been gone a lot longer than Michael and Blake was so happy to see her. But then he looked at Michael and it was as if the planets all aligned when he looked into his eyes. That one night that Blake spent without Michael felt like a year. A year without rain. Which was ironic because it was raining hard all night.

Blake got up and started hugging everyone willing to hug him, which was pretty much everyone. ;) Blake hugged Michael and Nellie. He was so happy to see them. Before love got in the way Blake, Michael and Nellie were very close friends.

The contenders all spent a few minutes catching up, telling jokes and remembering their time together. It was great for Blake because it felt like he, Michael and Nellie were just friends hanging out with other friends. He did wish he could have a moment alone with either one, but he was just happy to be in the same room with them again.

When it was time to rehearse they rehearsed. When it was time to eat dinner they ate dinner. Blake looked at Michael and Nellie, he knew that they had kissed last night, so he was surprised they were not holding hands or acting like a couple. Michael was being Michael and Nellie was being Nellie. Blake wanted to talk to Michael in private but there was no place they could go. Everyone was back and the house was pact.

It got late so everyone decided to go to sleep. Everyone went to sleep in their old beds. Blake was still up, he waited for everyone to fall asleep and then he got up and walked out of the room. Blake hoped that Michael was still awake and would follow him out. Blake went into the room where he had confessed his love to Nellie and Nellie had confessed her love for Michael. Blake waited in the dark hoping Michael would come.

The door knob turns, the door opens slowly and Nellie walks in. She sees Blake standing in the dark, she tries to memorize his location, closes the door behind her, as the room gets dark, and she makes her way towards Blake. When she reached Blake she hugged him and Blake hugged her back. Nellie felt safe in Blake's arms.

"I missed you so much" Nellie said.

"I missed you too" Blake said back.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Blake" Nellie added.

Blake couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened between Michael and Nellie last night.


	16. Chapter 16

Blake and Nellie were still in each other's arms, alone in the dark when Blake remembered the dream he had last night. He dreamed that he had won The Glee Project and that so had Michael. Just like last year when Damien and Samuel won.

Blake and Michael were to play two friends who met in middle school while auditioning for the part of Simba for their school musical. They sang "I Just Can't Wait To Be King". They were both so good that they both got the part. Michael played Simba as a cub and Blake played Simba once he was all grown up. They practiced together and became really good friends. But once they got to high school they drifted apart because Blake joined the football team and Michael joined the mathletes.

One day as Michael's character was walking down the hall he got slushied by some jocks on Blake's team. He went to the boy's locker room to shower. He had just gotten in the shower when Blake walked in coming from the gym after a long hard work out. He also got in the shower. They looked at each other as water rained down on them and they realized how much they missed hanging out, but neither of them would admit it.

Michael started to hum a tune as he tried to get the cherry slushie out of his hair. Blake heard Michael humming and he started the first line of the song.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

Michael looked at Blake and changed his voice a little to sound like Zazu as he sang the next line.

"I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair."

Blake smiled and then grabbed the bar of soap, holds it up to his mouth like a microphone and continued singing.

"I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar!"

Michael continued mimicking Zazu.

"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."

Then they both belted the last line together as Sam walked in.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Blake and Michael both looked at Sam, they turned red from embarrassment and continued showering.

"You guys sounded great! You should join glee club." Sam told them.

Then the running shower water turned off for a few seconds and then on again shooting freezing cold water at Blake and Michael, the water hit them before they could jump out of the way.

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Everybody take five."

Blake and Michael were on the set filming their first scene together, which happened to be a shower scene. They were wearing skin colored underwear and nothing more. They dried off, wrapped themselves in a robe and waited to do another take. The director was busy all day filming other scenes with the other glee actors and he waited until the last minute to film Blake and Michael's scene. Now the pipes were ruining the scene and they had to call in someone to fix them before they could try again.

Blake and Michael were cold from the sudden burst of cold water that hit them so they decided to go to their trailer to warm up a little. They had to share a trailer since they weren't as famous as the other contenders yet. But they didn't mind at all. They entered the trailer, locked the door and then kissed.

Blake and Michael's cold bodies warmed up almost instantly. The robes came off and they only had on their wet skin colored underwear. The cold wet underwear was no match for the hot rush of blood now filling them up and stretching them out.

Michael reached down into Blake's underwear and wrapped his fingers around Blake. He could feel him getting bigger and harder. Blake kissed Michael, Michael's lips tasted like cherry. Michael dropped down to his knees and pulled down Blake's underwear. Michael's cherry lips wanted to taste Blake. He gently placed his lips around the tip and Blake's body nearly collapsed. Blake tried his best to stand up straight, but the deeper he went in the more his body wanted to melted down to the floor.

Michael picked up speed, letting Blake enter him deeper and deeper that Blake could taste the cherry slushie once more. Blake could not stand any longer so he pulled out of Michael and sat on the couch. Michael stood up and followed Blake to the couch. Michael took off his wet underwear and sat on top of Blake facing him. Michael kissed Blake as his erection rubbed up against Blake's. Blake reached around Michael to grab his butt. Michael's tight body shook as Blake squeezed it. They continued kissing as their erections continued dancing up against each other.

Michael stopped kissing Blake so he could whisper three words into Blake's ear.

"I choose you"

As Michael whispered these words into Blake's ear he came, both back to the real world and in his boxers. This was the dream Blake had forgotten. The dream he had after he cried himself to sleep. It was kind of awkward that he remembered it while hugging Nellie, but Nellie was having a flash back of her own.

As the door closed shut, Michael and Nellie made their way to the bed. Michael was gentle with Nellie, he kissed her gently, touched her gently and eventually laid her on the bed gently. Michael did not want to hurt Nellie, he saw her as a delicate flower, a pretty flower, a flower that if placed in the right hands could live on forever. But Michael knew that his hands were not the right hands.

He stopped kissing her and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry Nellie, but I can't be with you." Michael said as calmly and nicely as he could.

"Was it something I did?" Nellie asked.

"No, you are perfect, but I love someone else." Michael answered as Blake's smiling face crept into his mind.

Nellie was trying her best to stop herself from crying. The pain that she felt as Michael said these words is hard to describe. It's the kind of pain you read about in books, or see in movies but unless you've experienced it for yourself then there really isn't anyway for you to understand it. It's the kind of pain you wouldn't even wish upon your worst enemy. It's the kind of pain Nellie caused Blake once upon a time. She thought of Blake and just wished she could hold him.

Nellie laughed because it was the only thing she could do to hide the pain she was feeling. But Michael knew that laugh all too well and he sat next to her and placed one arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Nellie." Michael said.

Those were the words that pushed her over the edge, so she started to cry. Nellie really loved Michael and she knew she was did the right thing letting him in. Even though it didn't feel that way at this very moment. Although she was in pain this was the good kind of pain, an honest pain. The pain that will help her write a great song someday. The truth hurts, it always has and always will. Nellie was happy Michael was honest with her, but that just made Michael even harder to let go. Michael held her close until her tears had dried, until they both fell asleep together in each other's arms, and the sun had come up bringing with it a new day.

This was what Nellie thought of as she and Blake were wrapped in each other's arms. Nellie was crying, but it was the good kind of crying. The kind that you must do to move on. Blake has always been a good friend and an even better shoulder to cry on. Nellie knew this and she hoped that one day Blake would find someone special. Someone who would be honest, caring, and would love him back. Someone with a nice shoulder to cry on too.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked Nellie as they pulled away from each other.

Nellie smiled and answered.

"I am now."

Blake remembered when Michael had asked him the same question, and how he removed his towel and answered those same exact three words.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

Nellie told Blake everything, starting with the wedding, the dancing, the kiss on the roof, the kiss in the hotel room and ended with Michael's confession.

"Did he say who?" Blake asked.

"I didn't ask him." Nellie answered.

"I choose you." Michael's voice echoed in Blake's ear.

Was it coincidence that Blake dreamed that Michael had chosen him the same night that Michael told Nellie he loved someone else? Once everything Nellie told him sunk in Blake smiled, he smiled like he has never smiled before. Michael has chosen him.

Blake still loved Nellie, but he knew that Nellie would never love him the way Michael loved him. At that moment it felt as if Blake was already on glee. He wanted to burst into song, while a montage of him and Michael played. Even though he wasn't on glee that didn't stop him from having his montage in his head while "More Than Words" played in the background.

Blake and Nellie just understood each other. They knew that they couldn't be together but they will remain close friends. Blake kissed Nellie goodnight on the forehead and then they left the room each going their separate ways, feeling much better than they did when they entered the room.

Blake made his way into the boy's dorm room. Taking quiet steps towards Michael, once he was inches away from Michael's face he leaned into Michael's ear and said

"I choose you." this time he did say the three words he really wanted to say.

Michael was fast asleep, dreaming about whatever good looking guys like him dream about. But Blake knew that no matter where Michael's dreams had taken him, these three words would fly to Michael, find him, and eventually bring Michael to him.

Blake kissed Michael on the lips, not bothering to see if peering eyes were watching his every move. Then Blake laid down in his own bed, facing towards Michael's direction. He saw how the moonlight gently kissed Michael's face and he felt a little jealous. Blake still couldn't believe Michael chose him.

Blake just laid there wide awake. The night was dark, with no stars in sight. Michael was asleep and dreaming in the bed next to his. Blake was tired and sleepy but he was afraid to close his eyes because he didn't want to miss a moment of him. He didn't want to dream now because no dream could be as beautiful as Michael. Blake couldn't help but wonder what he has done to deserve something this beautiful.

"Tell me why, am I the one your heart belongs to, why me?

Tell me why, am I the one that owns a place in your heart, why me?

Tell me why do you love me, why is it me you want?

Tell me why I deserve you, why is it me you want?"

These are the questions Blake sent Michael's way hoping that when he wakes up he would answer them.


	17. Chapter 17

Michael awoke feeling refreshed. With all the drama going on in his life he hasn't really been sleeping well. It's as if some random person with way too much time on their hands was writing his life out for him. It was strange but being in the same room as Blake made him feel safe and he was able to sleep all night.

The other boys were up already and were all in the kitchen. Blake was in a deep sleep. Michael looked at Blake as he slept, Blake looked so peaceful sleeping, Michael did not want to wake him up, but he had too. Today they all had to perform for Robert and the mystery mentor.

Michael walked up to Blake's bed, sat down gently, and reached out to touch Blake's shoulder. He gently started to shake him awake, but it was no use he was lost in sleep. Michael looked at Blake. Blake was sleeping on his side still facing Michael's bed. Michael kept looking at Blake, he noticed that Blake had a subtle smile on his face.

Michael placed his hand on Blake's cheek and he gently ran his thumb across Blake's lips. Blake's face was the face he longed to touch, and he's lips were the lips he longed to kiss. Michael leaned in close and kissed Blake. It was a gentle kiss, soft enough for him not to feel it here in the real world, but powerful enough to reach him in the dream world. Just when Michael began to pull away Blake reached out, grabbed him and kissed him. Blake and Michael at that moment felt infinite. This kiss was their unspoken way of saying that they wanted to be together. When their lips pulled apart Blake smiled and said

"Is this real life?" in a dazed and confused voice.

Michael laughed, his laugh sent a warm feeling throughout Blake's body. Just then they heard someone coming,

"Hurry up you guys we still have to rehearse!" said Ali and then rolled away. Blake and Michael got up and headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was already eating breakfast. Blake and Michael joined them, they spent all morning joking around and catching up. Once they finished they practiced for a few minutes and then they waited for Robert and the mystery mentor.

When Robert arrived they performed for him and the mystery mentor which was Chris Colfer. Ali, Aylin and Blake all won the homework assignment. The three left for their three on one mentoring session. Everyone else headed back to the house.

Back at the house Michael found Nellie out in the courtyard. He walked up behind her softly.

"Nellie..." Michael said softly.

Nellie turned to face Michael. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey" Nellie said back in the same soft tone as Michaels.

"I'm so sorry abou..." Michael started but Nellie cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." she said and then smiled.

"There you guys are come on we are busting out of here!" Abraham said as the others gathered around.

Michael and Nellie looked at each other.

"I'm in" Nellie said and she walked over to them.

Everyone was now looking at Michael,

"Are you coming?" Tyler asked.

Michael looked at Nellie, he wanted to finish the conversation he was trying to have with her but it wasn't the right time.

"Sorry, I'll pass" Michael answered.

"Okay your loss, see you laters!" Abraham said as he led the way.

Nellie looked back and smiled one more time. In a way she was thanking him for staying. She wasn't mad at Michael but she needed some space to feel normal again. Everything has been happening so fast, her heart just needed a break.

Ali, Aylin and Blake were still having their mentoring session and Michael was all alone in a big empty house. He went into the boy's dorm room and laid down on his bed. It was getting dark out and he couldn't help but wonder how Blake must have felt that night he spent here all alone.

Michael reached under his pillow and he found a piece of paper that looked to have been just shoved under the pillow in a hurry. Michael turned on his lamp and started reading. It was the poem Blake had written. Michael understood Blake's poem perfectly. But at the same time Michael was surprised. This was a whole other side of Blake that he had not seen before. This made Michael smile like a fool. Michael loved Blake so much that he thought that it was not possible to love him anymore. But he was wrong.

He heard the main entrance door open Ali, Aylin and Blake were back from their mentoring session.

"Finally you guys get here! I've been waiting forever." Said Charlie.

Michael did not know Charlie had stayed behind.

"Come on everyone is waiting for us lets go." He added.

"Is Michael there too?" Blake asked.

"No Michael's in the room sleeping." Charlie answered. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, thanks, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too." Blake answered.

"Okay goodnight" Charlie said as he and Aylin rolled Ali out.

The house was quiet. Blake made his way to the boy's dorm room. The door was open but Michael was not in his bed. Blake stepped inside to get a better look at the room, but Michael was nowhere in sight. Suddenly the door swung shut revealing Michael's hiding spot. Blake turned to see what had closed the door and before he could say a word Michael kissed him. He kissed him hard, like he's never kissed him before. Blake stopped him to ask,

"Are you okay?"

Michael smiled, and then kissed him hard again. Then he stopped to say,

"Yes, I'm just trying to finish rebuilding your heart." and then he kissed Blake once more.

Blake knew at once that Michael had found his poem. He ended the kiss, took a deep breath, placed one hand on each of Michael's cheeks, and looked straight into his eyes.

"The pieces that were left to put back together all snapped back into place when you kissed me this morning" Blake said and this time he kissed Michael hard, pushing him against the wall.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael was pinned to the wall as Blake's soft lips were pressing against his. This was it, this was the kiss, the one special kiss that people wait a life time for. The kiss that you never want to end because you know that it will probably never happen again. But that's why it's so special, that's why everyone wants to experience it, that's why it's "The Kiss". Some people wait a life time for a moment like this. Both Blake and Michael realized this and decided to go with it.

Blake tried to pull away from Michael's lips, but it was like trying to separate two magnets. In school, they teach you that if you have two magnets labeled "N" on one end and "S" on the other, the two "N's" and the two "S's" will repel each other because they are the same. But if you place the "N" and the "S" sides together they instantly stick together and can be hard to pull apart. What they don't teach you is that sometimes, and I do mean sometimes, two "N's" or two "S's" can attract in a way that nothing (Not even Ryan) can pull them apart!

Blake grabbed Michael's shirt and pulled it open. Some buttons flew off the shirt as he did so. Michael removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. They stopped kissing long enough so that Blake could take off his t-shirt. Then they kissed again. They wanted each other so bad.

Michael was still up against the wall when he grabbed Blake and switched places with him. Now Blake was up against the wall. Michael kissed him hard, pinning Blake against the wall, the cold hard wall only added to the intensity now shooting out of Blake and Michael.

Michael started undoing Blake's jeans as Blake kicked his shoes off. Then Michael pulled down Blake's jeans and boxers at the same time. Just like in Blake's dream Michael was on his knees, and just like in his dream Michael wrapped his lips around him.

The warmth Blake felt almost melted him completely, he had to lean against the wall to stop himself from collapsing from the instant pleasure he felt. But when he did so the cold wall against his back and bare butt sent a cold tingly sensation throughout his body that crashed with the warm tingly sensation that Michael was creating making it impossible for Blake to process what was going on so he just let Michael do all the work. The cold and hot sensation reminded him of that night, the night with the icy hot, the night that started it all.

Michael was letting Blake in deeper and deeper. He had no idea what he was doing but Blake was not complaining. Michael reached around Blake with both hands and grabbed his butt. Michael's warm hands felt great as they made contact with Blake's butt cheeks.

Michael wanted Blake inside him. He kept going deeper and deeper. Blake was still leaning against the wall trying to stay upright. Michael stopped walled over to his suite case and pulled out a pack of condoms.

"I got these from the hotel. They were free" Michael said.

"That's a lot, we better hurry up if we're going to use them all before the others get back" Blake said as he walked over to Michael.

Michael smiled, his smile made Blake feel like he had already won The Glee Project. Blake kissed Michael and started unbuttoning his jeans. Once they were unbuttoned Blake guided Michael to the bed, once they were at the foot of the bed Blake pulled down Michael's jeans and pushed him onto the bed. Michael was now fully naked Blake tore open a condom and rolled it on.

Michael watched as he did so and he knew what that meant. He started to turn around but Blake stopped him.

"No, I want to look at you, only you" Blake said.

Michael smiled again.

"I love you" Michael whispered.

Blake was still standing at the foot of the bed when he lifted up Michael's legs and held them by his ankles. Michael's butt was just on the edge of the bed and Blake positioned himself for entry. Blake placed Michael's legs one on each shoulder and got close to him. He looked directly into his eyes. Michael smiled and nodded a yes.

"I love you too" Blake whispered back looking directly into Michael's eyes and Michael knew he was telling the truth.

Blake entered. Little by little, inch by inch he went in and Michael welcomed him. They never once broke eye contact. Once Blake could no longer enter any further he gently pulled out and then in again. Michael let out a soft but sexy sigh. Blake smiled, as far as he was concerned he has already won The Glee Project.

Blake picked up speed and started entering harder. Michael dug his fingertips into Blake's back. Blake could feel Michael's heart beating in sync with his. At this very moment they were one being.

Just then they heard a sound, someone was coming. They pulled apart and reached for their towels. They wrapped them around their waist and ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and waited.

They heard a guy and a girl giggling. They pressed their ear against the door to hear better, through the door they could hear Charlie and Aylin. They had come to do what Blake and Michael were already doing. They kissed their way to the girl's dorm room to do it. They too have been trying to get a moment alone.

Michael pulled off Blake's towel, Blake was still hard. Michael guided Blake into a shower stall. They closed the blurry door behind then and kissed. From the outside you can see two naked, blurry figures kissing. The stall was built for one person so there wasn't too much room to move around. Michael turned on the water and it felt like they were kissing in the rain. Drops of cool water hit their hot bodies.

Blake was still hard and wanted to be inside of Michael, so he turned him around and positioned himself behind him. From the outside you could see how the two naked blurry figures become one. You can see Michael's hands pressing against the blurry glass as Blake enters him again. Blake entered a little too rough but Michael's body quickly translated the pain to pleasure. Pleasure he knew only Blake can deliver.

The shower head continues raining cool water upon them as Blake rains kisses upon the back of Michael's neck. Blake uses his long arm to reach down and around Michael and grabs him. Michael was rock hard. Michael felt Blake wrap his hand around him. Blake gently started stroking Michael, back and forth in sync with his movements. At this point Michael knew that Blake's hands were magical. The massage Blake gave him with the Icy Hot sent blood rushing to that one part of Michael's body that was now wrapped inside Blake's hand.

Michael was still pressing his hands against the blurry glass and Blake stroked him faster. Michael couldn't help but lean his forehead against the blurry glass. The pleasure was too intense for him to stand up straight. Blake tightened his grip and he entered deeper inside of Michael.

Blake noticed Michael's body tightening as he stroked faster and harder. Blake forced himself inside Michael, placed his free hand on Michael's abdomen, held this position, and continued stroking Michael with his right hand. Blake could feel Michael's abs tightening as he continued running his whole hand around Michael. Michael let out a soft moan as he came onto the blurry glass and collapsed against it.

Now from the outside you could see Michael's hands, right side of his face and chest pressing against the glass. Now it was Blake's turn to go so he pulled out of Michael a little and entered him again forcing Michael's entire body to press against the blurry glass. From the outside you can see Michael coming once more onto the blurry glass. Blake continued going in and out of Michael as Michael continued pressing up against the blurry glass wall. Deeper and harder he went as the cool water got cold. But the water was no match for the heat being generated in this tiny glass stall. The cold water simply evaporated as it made contact with Blake and Michael hot skin. Creating an Icy Hot feeling in the shower that reminded them both of "that night".

Blake breathing picked up speed. In and out he went. Michael allowed him to do so. As he got closer to climax Blake took a deep breath, he inhaled a mixture of air and chlorinated water, which only added to the intensity he felt and he came inside the condom that was inside Michael.

Blake turned Michael around and kissed him. It was the perfect end to a perfect night.

"Thank you for coming back to me" Blake whispered into Michael's ear.

'Thanks for waiting" Michael whispered back and they kissed again.

They both finished showering and headed quietly back into the boy's dorm. Everyone was still out except for Charlie and Aylin who were doing something similar to what Blake and Michael did but different pluming was involved. They picked up their clothes and put on their boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Then they kissed good night and each fell asleep in their own bed.

The next day was hell! They had to rehearse choreography with Zachary and everyone was tired. With the exception of Blake and Michael. Everyone came back pretty early in the morning and only slept about an hour. They spent all day rehearsing until they were so tired that all they could do was fall asleep.

The next day they had to shoot the music video. Everyone was rested and ready for the shoot. They did their best and worked hard. It was their last music video shoot together. It was also Blake's reminder that he was still in the competition. He was one of three left and he knew deep down inside he wanted to win. He's heard way too many no's in his life and another one would feel awful. But he knew that no matter the outcome Michael would be there for him.

Blake and Michael have been trying to get a moment alone with each other but someone keeps popping up out of nowhere and interrupts them. Blake wanted to talk to Michael, to tell him how nervous and scared he felt about performing for everybody tomorrow. But Blake was a great actor and was able to hide his nerves and fears really well. But not well enough.

Blake was in the courtyard shooting some hoops when Michael came out. For the first time since the night of their Icy Hot shower they were alone.

"Blake are you okay?" Michael asked softly already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I'm fine" Blake answered with a big smile.

But Michael saw right through that smile. He knew that Blake was not fine.

"I can tell when you're lying" Michael said looking directly into his eyes.

Michael took a few steps towards Blake.

"You can win this" Michael said as he placed his hands on Blake's shoulders.

Blake laughed and then said,

"I feel like I've already won".

Michael looked into Blake's eyes once more.

"You're still lying" Michael said and he squeezed Blake's shoulders a little.

"Well it doesn't matter now" Blake said as he turned away from Michael and shot the basketball towards the hoop. He missed.

"Ali or Aylin will win they have an interesting and inspirational life story. I have nothing." Blake added.

"That's not true you have this" Michael lifted his right arm to his chest, reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Blake's poem.

"This is the guy that Ryan hasn't met yet. If you show him this guy you can win this." Michael added.

Blake took the poem crumbled it up and tossed it towards a garbage bin nearby. He missed again.

"You can toss that paper, burn it for all I care but that poem will be forever tattooed across my heart. Michael said in a voice that sounded a little hurt.

"Michael, I'm sorry" Blake apologized because he felt bad for doing what he just did.

"Show then this guy, the guy that admits when he's wrong. The guy who doesn't give up. The guy I love." Michael words cut into Blake's heart.

Blake didn't know what to say, it was as if he had forgotten every word he once knew. Michael walked away Blake opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Blake sat down on the ground and watched Michael walk away. Once Michael was out of sight he looked up at the stars, trying to remember any word he could. He looked at the stars and the stars seemed to move. They spelled out a word, Blake instantly recognized that word, it was a name, the stars were spelling out "Michael".

Blake got up, ran inside, ran into the boy's dorm and jumped into bed. Everyone around him was sleeping in their beds including Michael, so he turned on the small lamp next to his bed and started writing. Words were flying towards him left and right. He struggled to write them all down. Once he had them down on paper he looked at Michael, and mouthed out a thank you in his direction, turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the courtyard a shadowy figure made its way towards a piece of paper on the ground next to the garbage bin. The figure picked it up, un-crumbled it and read Blake's poem.


	19. Chapter 19

Blake woke up feeling confident but nervous. Today he had to sing for Ryan Murphy. This was his last chance to impress him. Blake wanted to be on Glee, he needed to be on Glee.

Blake left his home when he turned eighteen to pursue an acting career in Los Angeles. He was living with roommates when he was chosen to be on The Glee Project. Working as a parrot salesman, as he waited for a door to open. For a chance to , make it.

So this was it, this was his chance, the big break he needs to make it in Hollywood. He did not want to mess it up. Blake knew exactly what song he was going to sing for Ryan. No not Ryan, he was singing this song for Michael. Ryan will just be lucky enough to be there when Blake sings it.

Everyone had breakfast together. Ali, Aylin and Blake were extremely nervous, but were pretty good at hiding it. Michael was trying his best to be strong for Blake. But he too was feeling very nervous. Michael knew that Blake wanted this badly.

Ali, Aylin and Blake were taken away to rehearse. Michael and the rest of the eliminated contenders stayed to get ready. Nellie was standing by the cheese lamp when Michael entered the room.

"Can you believe it? This is it, the last day of the competition." Nellie said as Michael walked up to her.

"It's hard to believe. So much has happened in the few weeks we've been here." Michael said.

Nellie looked at Michael and smiled.

"I feel like I've learned so much being in this competition, about myself and this business." Nellie said looking directly at Michael.

"Yeah me too, it seems like only yesterday I forgot the lyrics to "Lucky" during my last chance performance." Michael said with a big smile on his face.

Nellie laughed.

"Yeah and for me it seems like only yesterday that I learned the "Milkshake" song was not actually about milkshakes." Nellie said and they both burst into laughter.

The glow of the cheese lamp was setting a mood completely different from the one it set the night Blake told Michael he loved him. It was a lighter mood, a friendly mood.

When Michael and Nellie finished laughing they sat down together and waited for the others to finish getting ready. Michael started rubbing his hands together as he thought of Blake. He must be a nervous wreck, Michael thought. Michael wanted to be with him, to support him, but he couldn't. All he can do now is wait.

Nellie saw Michael rubbing his hands together and she reached out her left hand to grab Michael's right hand. Michael and Nellie's hands intertwined. Michael looked at Nellie, Nellie was smiling, but it was a different smile. It wasn't the same smile she used to hide her insecurities. It was an honest smile.

"He's going to be fine." Nellie said and then she brought their intertwined hands up to her lips and she kissed the back of his hand.

Blake was now rehearsing his song. He chose a song called "I'll be". Blake was extremely nervous. He was having a hard time rehearsing in front of the cameramen and crew. They were everywhere. They've been everywhere. Only at night do they leave. It is strange being under a spotlight, in front of a camera, where everyone sees everything you do. But Blake knew what he signed up for, what he didn't know was that he would fall for Michael.

Michael, this name echoed in Blake's ears, this name ran across his every thoughts, this name belonged to the lips he longed to kiss at this very moment.

When you're in front of a camera everyone knows everything about you. They see what you do. After weeks of living under a microscope you try to grab on to something that's just your own. Something that no one else knows. So for Blake it was nice that no one knew about him and Michael. It was their own little secret, something only they knew. Something not caught on cameras for someone to exploit.

Blake smiled and continued rehearsing. He was a little less nervous now. Ali rolled by his door she was up first, he ran out after her.

"Good Luck Ali!" Blake yelled.

Ali stopped, turned her chair around, gave Blake a menacing look and said,

"I don't need luck."

Ali was in character, Blake laughed then Ali got out of character and smiled.

"Thanks and Good luck to you too!" she said as she turned, got back into character and rolled onto the stage.

Blake got back to rehearsing. When Ali finished he could hear a roar of cheers coming from the auditorium. Ali was right, Blake thought, she didn't need luck.

Blake was up next. He made his way to the stage, the stage that could change his life forever. He walked up to the mic, introduced himself, looked at Ryan, and then he looked at Michael and started to sing.

Michael knew the song, and immediately knew it was meant for him. Blake's voice filled the auditorium, Michael felt every word Blake sang. Michael mouthed the words along as Blake continued singing. Their lips were in sync, counting the minutes until they could meet once more. Nellie couldn't help but smile as Blake sang.

Once Blake finished the song Michael couldn't help but let out a whoa-ing sound louder than everyone else's. He got to his feet and clapped. But Ryan was not impressed.

"Was the mic trick the thing I've never seen before" Ryan said.

This was it, this was Blake's chance to impress Ryan. Blake knew he wasn't the strongest singer in the competition but he was determined to show Ryan another side of him. The side of him that Michael found hidden away under a pillow. His poetic side.

When Michael heard Blake say he was going to read a poem his mind immediately recited the poem he found. But then Blake started to read his poem. It wasn't the same, it was a different one.

"I am the guy who will persist in his path,

I am the guy who will make you laugh.

I am the guy who strives to be open,

I am the guy who's been heartbroken.

I am the guy who's been on his own,

I am the guy who's felt alone.

I am the guy who holds your hand,

I am the guy who will stand up and be a man.

I am the guy who tries to make things better,

I am the guy who's the whitest half-Cuban, ever.

I am the guy who's lost more than he's won,

I am the guy who's turned, but never spun.

I am the guy you couldn't see,

I am that guy, and that guy's me. "

—Blake Jenner

When Blake finished reading almost everyone was in tears. It was a side of Blake no one had seen before. With the exception of Michael, it was the side Michael told Blake to show Ryan. This time Ryan was impressed.

Ryan dismissed Blake and as Blake left he pointed at Michael and Michael pointed back, smiled and clapped as Blake disappeared backstage.

Aylin walked on stage to sing her song. Blake was backstage feeling really nervous. Even more than before. He couldn't help but wonder if he did enough to win.

When Aylin finished her song Ali, Aylin and Blake were put in a room together to wait for Ryan to make a decision. Blake wished Michael was with him, he knew that Michael would know the right thing to say to make him feel better.

A few minutes later Ali, Aylin and Blake were standing on stage waiting for Ryan to make his decision. Blake could see Ryan's lips moving but he could not hear what he was saying. Blake was too busy listening to his heart beating, he could hear one other heart beating along with his. Michael's heart was beating as fast and as loud as Blake's. At that moment Blake knew that if Michael's heart ever stopped beating, his heart would too. Their hearts were connected by a thin string that would forever tie them together.

Blake tried to focus of Ryan's voice. He managed to focus just in time to hear Ryan say,

"The winner of The Glee Project season 2, who will receive seven episodes guaranteed on glee, a recording contract, the ability to tour is... Blake."

Blake and Michael both jumped into the air. Blake could not believe it. He won, he really won. It was the greatest feelings in the world. Michael ran up on stage placed his hands on Blake's arms, shook him and screamed

"I Knew!"

Then Michael hugged Blake. It is here on stage, in Michael's arms, that the greatest feeling in the world got a little bit greater. Time seemed to stop. They once again felt infinite, like they were on top of the world, they were one being. They felt like nothing could pull them apart, nothing at all.

Everyone was still celebrating when Robert asked for everyone's attention.

"Tonight you will all get the chance to celebrate the end of a great season here on The Glee Project. Tomorrow you will all go back home, I've got your plane tickets right here." Robert's voice cut through the air in Blake and Michael's direction, cutting the string that tied both their hearts together.

Blake has been in L.A. for over a year now. Michael had just moved here for the show and now that the show was over he would have to go back home. Blake and Michael went numb, they had just found each other and now they were about to be separated. This time it wouldn't be for just one night and they wouldn't be just a short car ride away.

People were still congratulating Blake on his victory, but the happiness he felt a few seconds ago was now gone. Michael is leaving tomorrow, Blake said to himself. But those words would not register in Blake's head. Michael is leaving, Blake told himself again. These three words almost brought him to tears. Blake tried to be strong. Blake looked at Michael and could tell that he too was trying his best to stay strong.

The night went on. All the contenders went back to The Glee Project house to spend their last night there. It was finally over, the sweat and tears this competition pulled out of them has brought them all closer. Some were closer than others, but they were all close friends now. They shared and fought for the same dream. Now all they had was this moment to say goodbye. They stayed up all night packing, talking, laughing, remembering the good times, and the bad times.

Hours turned to minutes, and minutes turned to seconds. Time seemed to go by faster. Blake was packing his suitcase. Michael and Nellie were already packed since they had just returned for the finale. They both helped Blake pack, Nellie found Blake's wallet and tossed it to him. Blake caught it and put it in his pocket. Michael looked under the bed to see if any of Blake's things were hiding there. It was there that he found something, something Michael knew would soothe Blake's aching heart. Michael reached under the bed to get it, got up off the floor and tossed it to Blake. Blake caught it, it was the Icy Hot. The Icy Hot that started it all. Blake looked at Michael and smiled, then he placed the Icy Hot in his suitcase and finished packing.

It was now morning. They had one last breakfast together. Then the last goodbyes started. Everyone had a different flight. Michael and Nellie's was at the same time so they decided to share a cab together to the airport. Blake was planning on going with them to the airport to say goodbye there. Everyone hugged and said goodbye to Michael and Nellie. Blake, Michael and Nellie walked out to the car, as the three of them were walking out Robert was coming in.

"Blake, Ryan would like to have a word with you" Robert said as he hugged Michael and Nellie goodbye.

"Right now?" Blake asked.

"Yes, you can say goodbye to Michael and Nellie and then wait for me in the car over there." Robert pointed to a car right behind the taxi that was to take Michael away from him.

"I have to go say goodbye to everyone else, when you're ready grab your things and wait for me in the car." Robert added and then walked inside.

Blake, Michael and Nellie walked up to the taxi, they put their suitcases in the back and then Nellie hugged Blake goodbye.

"Goodbye" Nellie said in a quite whisper.

"Goodbye" Blake said back as he held Nellie a little tighter.

When they ended their hug Nellie turned towards the taxi, opened the car door and quickly got in. But not before a few tears ran down her face.

Now Blake and Michael were standing facing each other. Michael smiled at Blake.

"Bye for now." Michael said.

Blake couldn't help but smile back.

"Bye for now" Blake said back and he reached out to hug Michael.

At that moment the severed string that tied Blake and Michael's hearts together, tied itself back together at the very spot it was cut. Their hearts were beating as one again, but that made it even harder to say goodbye. They pulled apart, Michael walked up to the taxi and entered through the same door Nellie did. The taxi then took off. Blake just stood there, using all of his strength to stop himself from running after Michael.


	20. Chapter 20

Blake was now sitting in a car with Robert. The car was taking him farther and farther away from Michael. Robert was talking, Blake could hear him but he was not really listening to what he was saying. Blake's mind was busy trying to make sense of everything that has happened from the moment Michael's lips first touched his, to a few minutes ago when they said goodbye. Blake's heart ached with a pain that he has never felt before. Blake missed Michael but he knew that he would see him again someday. Blake's mind understood this simple truth but his heart did not. Then it hit him, the reason his heart ached so much was because they only said goodbye with words.

Blake opened his window letting the L.A. air run its fingers through his hair. Blake took a deep breath and even Robert stopped talking to give Blake a worried look. Blake assured him that he was fine and told him he just needed fresh air. Then Robert continued talking and Blake continued thinking about Michael. Blake looked out the car window hoping that by some strange miracle he would see Michael. But Michael was nowhere near him and he knew that. Blake closed his eyes, the wind continued gently running its fingers threw his hair, and then Michael instantly appeared in his head. Blake saw himself hugging Michael goodbye and it made him feel even worse.

Just a hug? Really? That's how much he meant to you, Blake asked himself. Blake wished he could be at the airport with Michael giving him a proper goodbye. He wanted to hold him in his arms and feel Michael's lips against his again. He wanted Michael's hands touching his body, Michael's eyes looking into his eyes, and Michael's heart beating in sync with his heart. But instead of being with Michael he was sitting in a car with Robert.

Blake felt like he was missing something, it was as if Michael had taken a piece of Blake with him. Without Michael, Blake didn't know who he was anymore.

"We're here." Robert said it was the only two words Blake heard the entire car ride here.

Blake got out of the car and walked to the trunk to get his things but Robert stopped him.

"Leave your things there my driver will take you home after the meeting with Ryan." Robert said and then led the way in.

Meanwhile Michael and Nellie were sitting in a taxi as it was making its way through heavy traffic. Under normal circumstances this kind of traffic would anger anyone. But in this case Michael was hoping that the heavy traffic would make him miss his flight. So he could stay at least for one more night in Blake's arms. Michael too could not stop thinking about the hug. A hug is a powerful thing, but it was not powerful enough to prove just how much Blake meant to him.

Michael felt trapped in this taxi. He wanted to get out and run to Blake. But then it hit him, he didn't even know where Blake lived. Blake never told him, and he never asked. They lived together for a few weeks and he never asked Blake what his address was. At least I have his number, Michael thought as he reached into his pocket to get his cell phone but his phone was dead.

Michael could not believe his luck, why was all this happening now? First he is told he has to go home, then Blake was not able to see him off, and now his cell phone is dead. Michael now knew for a fact that someone with way too much time on their hands was definitely writing his life out for him.

Michael tried to make sense of everything that has happened. But then he realized something, love doesn't make sense. It never has and never will. It just is. Some people know this and when they find love they try to hold onto it and others just let it slip through their fingers. Michael knew that what he felt for Blake was love. He knows that many people won't understand the love he feels for Blake but it doesn't matter because he himself didn't understand it either.

Michael was lost in thought when Nellie grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Nellie asked.

Michael was too busy thinking that he forgot Nellie was in the car with him.

"Yes, I'm fine" Michael responded as he gently squeezed Nellie's hand with his own.

"I'm going to miss him too" Nellie said with a half-smile on her face.

Michael looked at her and smiled back.

"You truly are an amazing girl Nellie. One day you will find the right person who will love you with all of their heart." Michael said as he looked directly into Nellie's eyes.

Nellie's heart filled with the warmth eluding from Michael words. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Michael. I will never forget you." Nellie said in a voice that told Michael she was ready to move on. Then Nellie laughed.

"It's hard to remember how it felt before, now you've found the love of your life." Nellie said.

These words caught Michael off guard. He didn't know what to say. So he just listened.

"After all the obstacles it's good to see you now with someone else, and it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends after all that we've been through I know we're cool." Nellie said as she handed Michael Blake's poem.

The heavy traffic eased up a bit and Michael and Nellie started moving forward again. Michael looked at Nellie and smiled. Nellie smiled back.

Blake was in a room all alone pacing back and forth waiting for Ryan and Robert to show up. Blake could not stop thinking about Michael. He wanted to get out of here and run to Michael. To kiss him one last time before he boarded the plane that would take him miles and miles away. But this right here was what Blake has wanted his whole life. To be an actor and he has just won The Glee Project. This was his shot, an open door that has not been closed shut in his face. This was his one in a million shot to make it in L.A. but what he had with Michael felt like a one in a million shot too.

Blake stopped pacing and made a decision right then and there. He wanted Michael. So he ran to the door, turned the door knob and pulled the door open. Ryan and Robert were right outside about to enter the room.

"Where's the fire?" Ryan asked.

"I'm so sorry but there is someone I have to say goodbye to" Blake said and he ran down the hallway.

"Who does he have to say goodbye too?" Ryan asked.

"When I went to pick him up he was on his way to the airport with Michael and Nellie." Robert answered.

"So he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Nellie?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe he was talking about Michael." Robert guessed.

Ryan tilted his head a little and said,

"Hmm, I can write for that."

Blake got in the car that was waiting to take him home, the driver started the car and asked,

"Where to?"

"The airport!" Blake answered.

The driver drove off. Blake took out his cell phone and dialed Michael's number. It went straight to voice mail. Blake's heart was racing. He wanted to get there before Michael left. At that moment it was as if the world agreed with him and every light they hit was green. The heavy traffic that held up Michael and Nellie was not holding up Blake. Blake looked at the time and hoped that he would make it to the airport in time.

Michael and Nellie were now outside the airport. Michael got out of the car first and then helped Nellie out through the same door. On her way out Nellie dropped something in the car. Michael opened the trunk and took out Nellie's luggage, and then he took out his while Nellie was going through her pockets looking for something.

"Did you forget something?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I can't find my I.D. Maybe I dropped it in the car." Nellie said.

Michael opened the car door again to check while Nellie placed Michael's luggage back in the trunk and closed the door. Michael found the I.D. card on the floor in front of the seat Nellie was sitting in. Michael had to enter the car to pick it up. Michael picked it up without looking at it then he turned to get out and Nellie closed the door in his face just missing it by an inch. Michael tried to open the door but Nellie forced it shut again. Michael then slides down the window.

"Nellie we're going to miss our flights." Michael said.

"We're not, but you are." Nellie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Nellie…." Michael said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"He needs you and you need him, so go to him." Nellie said and she kissed Michael goodbye on the cheek.

The car behind them started honking so the taxi driver took off. Nellie waved goodbye to Michael with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Michael waved back and he realized he still had Nellie's I.D. in his hand.

"Nellie your I.D.!" Michael yelled.

"It's not mine!" Nellie yelled back.

Michael looked at it and he saw a name he recognized on the I.D. card.

A few minutes later Blake arrived at the airport, he got out of the car and ran inside. A security guard stopped him.

"Where in the hell are you going in such a hurry?" The Security Guard asked.

"I have to say goodbye to someone I love before they leave." Blake answered trying to catch his breath.

"Mhmm, like I haven't heard that one before. Show me some I.D." The Security Guard said in an annoyed tone.

Blake reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and opened it. But his I.D. was gone. I must have fallen out when Nellie tossed the wallet to him. Blake's heart almost stopped.

"I don't have my I.D. with me." Blake said.

"No I.D. then you can't go through" the Security Guard said as she pointed to a sign that confirmed what she said.

Blake looked up at the flight schedule and saw that Michael's flight was already taking off. Blake knew there was nothing more he could do so he went back to the car and asked the driver to take him home. Blake wanted to hold his tears in until he got home but some managed to escape. Blake felt alone yet again, he wished he had made it in time to say goodbye, no, Blake corrected himself he didn't want to say goodbye. He wanted to ask Michael to stay, to stay with him, here in L.A. where they first met. He wanted Michael to stay with him forever and always.

The car pulled up outside of Blake's apartment. It still looked the same, His time on The Glee Project with Michael felt like an eternity but it was only a few short weeks. He got out grabbed his luggage and made his way upstairs. Once he was standing outside his apartment door he reached into his pocket for his keys, then he inserted his key to unlock the door. As he turned the door knob he closed his eyes, wishing that by the time the door was fully open that Michael would be standing there with a big smile on his face.

Blake opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes adjust. But he saw no one. No one was there not even his roommates were there. Blake just stood there he could hear the cars driving fast outside, he could hear a couple arguing upstairs as they always did only to end up making up again later. He could hear a baby cry in the apartment next to his. But what he didn't hear where the footsteps walking up behind him.

"I don't know who I am anymore now that I'm not with you" Blake said to himself.

Two arms wrapped around him from behind and squeezed him tightly.

"That's because I have your I.D. silly" Michael said.

Blake turned around and kissed Michael hard. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eye lids basically he kissed Michael's whole face. Blake could not believe it. Michael was here in his arms once again. But this time Blake was not planning on letting him go. They went into the apartment with their things and locked the door behind them. Then they continued kissing.

"I thought I'd lost you" Blake whispered.

"You almost did, but I knew you would never stop looking." Michael whispered back.

Blake smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I won The Glee Project and I get to be with you." Blake said with a big smile on his face.

"Well you know what they say, good things take time but great things happen all at once." Michael said in a very serious voice.

"Michael Weisman when did you become such a wise man?" Blake asked but kissed Michael before he could answer.

Blake led Michael into his room. Once they were both inside Blake locked the door. The sun was just beginning to set and just enough light was coming in through the window to recreate the night Blake told Michael he loved him by the cheese lamp.

"I love you." Blake said.

"I love you too." Michael said as he looked into Blake's eyes.

They each started to undress. They removed their t-shirts, shoes, jeans, socks and underwear. They were standing facing each other in a dimly lit room, making strong eye contact the entire time. Both their hearts were beating as one. Blake leaned in to kiss Michael and gently laid him on the bed. Michael's whole body now laid there on the bed as Blake hovered over him kissing his lips, neck and chest. Blake kept kissing Michael's body slowly and gently. Michael could feel every single kiss, each kiss made him harder and harder.

Blake's lips gently kissed their way down Michael's chest and stomach until his lips were able to wrap around Michael. Michael took a deep breath as he felt Blake's warmth surround him. Blake looked at Michael and noticed how much he was enjoying it. Blake stopped got off the bed and opened a drawer and pulled out some condoms. Then he made his way to the bed again. Blake kissed Michael as he tore open the package and removed the condom. Michael started to turn but Blake stopped him. Blake didn't say a word to Michael he just placed the condom over the head of Michael's penis and gently rolled it down. Then Blake laid down faced down next to Michael. Michael saw Blake's naked body on the bed and remembered the night he was rubbing Icy Hot on his shoulder.

Michael climbed up on top of Blake. He positioned himself for entry and then whispered into Blake's ear three words.

"Are you sure?"

Blake nodded a yes, took a deep breath and exhaled as Michael went inside him. Blake grabbed on to the sheets tightly. Michael stopped entering and reached out to place the palms of his hands on the back of Blake's hands. Blake loosened his grip on the sheets to let Michael's fingers intertwine with his and then Michael continued entering. The pain Blake felt did not last very long because Michael was gentle. Once Blake's body was used to Michael, Michael picked up speed entering deeper and deeper each time.

Michael was enjoying being inside of Blake. Blake's body hugged every inch of him welcoming him each and every time he entered. Michael could feel Blake's heart beating with his and eventually he no longer knew where his body ended and Blake's began because they were now one. Michael kept entering, taking deeper breaths and entering deeper as he got closer to climax. But before he did he stopped pulled out and turned Blake around. He tore open a package, pulled out the condom and placed it on Blake.

Michael wanted Blake inside him when he came so he positioned himself on top of Blake and gently lowered himself down. Blake could feel Michael's body getting tighter the deeper he went in him. Once Blake was completely inside of Michael, Blake gently bounced Michael's body on top of his. Going in and out of him with each bounce, and eventually picked up speed.

The head board was banging against the apartment wall. The walls were thin and would love to tell tales. Blake and Michael were to focused on each other that they didn't care who heard. Blake wrapped his hand around Michael as Michael continued to bounce up and down.

Their breathing got heavier as the day turned to night and eventually they both came in each other's arms. Michael kissed Blake and Blake kissed Michael back.

"Please, please don't ever leave me again." Blake whispered into Michael's ear.

"I won't I promise." Michael whispered back.

Blake and Michael fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that tonight was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Blake won The Glee Project and also had Michael. Michael was happy and lucky that he was in love with his best friend.

Prologue

The Glee Project house was empty now. Everyone was gone except for two crew members. They were here to collect all the cameras.

"Bloody kids, look at the mess they left." said crew member one.

"Looks like they had one hell of a party" said crew member two.

Crew member one has been doing this his whole life, crew member two had just started and was round the same age as The Glee Project contenders.

"Boy don't just stand there, start carrying the cameras to the van." ordered crew member one.

"Yes sir!" crew member two said as he picked one up and carried it out.

They spent the next few hours collecting and packing all the equipment. When they were done loading up the van they started rolling up all the cables. When they finished that it was time to go. They grabbed their back packs that now contained their half-eaten lunch and started walking towards the door.

"Did you get the hidden camera?" crew member one asked as he stopped suddenly.

"Hidden camera?" crew member two said not knowing what he meant.

"Bloody hell must I do everything!" crew member one said as he walked up to the cheese lamp.

He removed a secret camera that was hidden from view. Only if you knew what you were looking for would you know where the camera was hidden. Crew member one walked back towards crew member two.

"I can't wait to see what juicy stuff this baby has caught" said crew member one as he placed the camera in his bag and walked out the door.

The End

If you want more visit my Blog. .com I continued Blake's story in a new Fic called Blake/Cory. Check it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
